Le voyage inattendu
by Polskabi
Summary: Alors que la compagnie des nains et Bilbo partent de Fondcombe pour rejoindre la montagne solitaire, ils s'arrêtent pour regarder de loin un duel magique amical entre Saroumane et Gandalf. Cependant, ils ne sauront jamais l'issu de ce duel, suite à un mélange de sortilège de deux magiciens, il se retrouvent dans un tout autre monde..
1. Prologue

Bilbo Sacquet n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous dans sa jeunesse, qu'il partirait un jour à l'aventure pour aider treize nains et un magicien à reconquérir une terre, depuis longtemps prise et gardée par un dragon du nom de Smaug. Un dragon dont la puissance de feu était telle que l'on disait qu'il faisait fondre la peau, ne laissant que des os brûlés. Ainsi, il n'était au départ pas très partant à l'idée de s'en aller pour mourir. Puis il s'était endormi, bercé par le chant des nains qui avaient envahis sa si calme demeure. Au réveil, il fut à moitié soulagé de voir qu'ils étaient tous repartis. Cependant... quelque chose continuait de le tirailler. Une partie de lui même avait envie de partir pour cette grande aventure, à la reconquête du royaume des nains. Il pensait, au fait qu'il quittait son chez lui, mais par lui même et pour une durée qu'il espérait pas trop longue. De toutes les manières, il reviendrait. Mais les nains, eux, avaient été obligés de quitter Erebor, errant pendant des années dans les terres à la recherche d'un nouveau foyer, mais aucun ne semblait réellement leur convenir. Il était un hobbit, mais il aimait plus que tout aider les autres, et ces nains avaient besoin de lui.

Alors il avait signé rapidement le contrat, prit quelques affaires pour le voyage et s'était précipité à la suite de la compagnie, espérant les rattraper le plus rapidement possible.

Même si souvent,le groupe se faisait attaquer, Bilbo était heureux de ce voyage. L'imprévisible faisait monter l'adrénaline dans son cœur de semi-homme, bien qu'il ne savait pas se servir d'une épée.

Grâce à Gandalf le Gris, le hobbit avait réalisé son rêve d'enfant, rencontrer des elfes. En effet, malgré la défiance certaine dont faisait preuve les nains, et surtout leur roi, Thorïn, le Hobbit avait toujours rêvé d'en rencontrer d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, le magicien lui avait même rappeler qu'il parcourait les alentours de la Comté à leur recherche alors qu'il était encore tout jeune, au grand désespoir de sa mère qui devait nettoyer derrière lui quand il revenait recouvert de terre.

Bilbo appréciait beaucoup Elrond. Contrairement à Thorïn, il n'avait rien contre les elfes et avait pris un peu de temps pour pouvoir leur parler et poser les questions qu'il avait en tête depuis si longtemps. Il en profitait un maximum en sachant qu'ils avaient prévu de repartir le matin même après une bonne nuit de sommeil sans avoir à craindre les Orcs qui les traquaient.

Cependant, s'il pouvait maintenant s'attendre à tout, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui allait suivre, pas plus que Thorïn et sa compagnie.

Après la réunion nocturne entre Elrond, Saroumane, Gandalf et Galadrielle, le mage blanc prit Gandalf à part.

« Que diriez-vous d'un petit duel de magie mon ami ? » proposa Saroumane alors que le magicien gris s'apprêtait à rejoindre le prince d'Erebor et les autres qui étaient déjà en route mais n'avaient pas encore dépassé les frontières de Fondcombe.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps, Saroumane. » tenta de se désister Gandalf.

« Vous aurez le temps de les rattraper, ils n'ont pas de grandes jambes après tout. » fit le mage blanc.

Finalement, son homologue accepta et le suivit dans une salle ouverte qui se trouvait en dehors du palais elfique, afin d'éviter qu'un sortilège ne touche un de ses occupants par erreur.

Du haut de la falaise où ils se trouvaient pour rejoindre un autre endroit, Bifur, qui avait toujours sa hache coincée dans son front, tapota l'épaule de Bilbo et lui montra les deux magiciens en contrebas, qui s'apprêtaient à commencer leur duel magique.

« Thorïn ! » interpella le hobbit. « Gandalf est en bas ! »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de l'attendre, il nous rattrapera. » fit durement le prince des nains. « Dépêchons ! »

« Mais Thorïn, ce sera sûrement très intéressant à regarder. » déclara Kili qui s'était assis sur le rebord de la falaise pour contempler le spectacle. « S'il te plaît, laisse-nous regarder au moins le début. »

Tout chef qu'il était, Thorïn n'arrivait pas à céder devant les yeux émerveillé de son neveu préféré et finit par abdiquer. Fili s'installa à côté de son frère, ravi qu'il ait réussis à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Bilbo était déconcerté par la scène, mais reporta bien vite son regard sur le combat qui avait commencé.

Les deux magiciens étaient en train d'invoquer les éléments, souvent les mêmes , pour voir lequel des deux était le plus puissant. Saroumane avait souvent l'avantage, mais de peu, obligeant son adversaire à esquiver de temps en temps ce qu'il pouvait bien envoyer.

Décidant qu'il était grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, le magicien blanc fit appel à toute sa magie pour mettre fin au duel. Gandalf se préparait de son côté également, et encore une fois, ils lancèrent leurs sortilèges au même moment.

La lumière qui émana des deux sorts qui se rencontrèrent éblouit le hobbit et les treize nains, les obligeant à fermer les yeux.

Le calme revint dans la vallée des elfes. Saroumane restait pensif en voyant que Gandalf avait disparu, se demandant où il avait bien pu passer. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son sort, combiné à celui de son ami, l'avait envoyé, lui et les nains, dans une toute autre dimension...

Petit rappel de la compagnie :

*Thorïn « Écu-deChêne » : roi, il a 195 ans (si si!) Il est habillé d'un capuchon bleu ciel orné d'un gland d'argent et porte une chaîne d'or. Pour le reste de son physique, je me base sur le film. C'est l'oncle de Fili et de Kili.

* Balïn : il a 178 ans. Comme dans le film, sa barbe est blanche, il porte un capuchon écarlate. C'est le grand frère de Dwalïn.

* Dwalïn : il a 169 ans. Contrairement au film (à moins que ce soit car on ne voit pas bien) sa barbe est bleue. Il porte un capuchon vert foncé et une ceinture dorée. C'est le petit frère de Balïn.

* Fili : c'est un des plus jeune de la compagnie, il n'a « que » 82 ans... Il porte un capuchon bleu et une ceinture argentée. Pour le reste il est comme dans les films. C'est le grand frère de Kili et le neveu de Thorïn

* Kili : Le plus jeune des nains, il a quand même 77 ans. Comme son frère Fili, il porte un capuchon bleu et une ceinture d'argent. Originalement, il devait être blond comme son grand frère, mais je vais garder sa version du film car j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer en blond je dois dire.

* Dori : Sa date de naissance n'étant pas connue, j'ai décidé qu'il aurait 120 ans. Il porte un capuchon pourpre et une ceinture d'argent. Pour le reste il ressemble à sa version du film. C'est le frère de Nori et le cousin d'Ori.

* Nori : là encore, pas de date de naissance connue, aussi dans cette fiction il aura 115 ans. Il est habillé comme son frère, pour le reste il est comme dans le film.

* Ori : On ne connaît pas non plus son âge, ici il aura donc 112 ans. Il porte un capuchon gris et une ceinture d'argent. Concernant sa tête, se rapporter au film. C'est le cousin de Nori et Dori.

* Óïn : ce nain là a 167 ans. Il porte un capuchon brun et une ceinture d'or. Pas besoin de vous dire de vous rapporter au film pour connaître sa tête, si ? C'est le frère de Glóïn, et donc l'oncle de Gimli que l'on retrouvera dans le seigneur des anneaux.

* Glóïn : il a 158 ans, porte un capuchon blanc, une ceinture dorée, et comme dans le film, il est roux. Dans le film il est précisé que c'est le père de Gimli.

* Bifur : On retombe sur des nains dont l'âge n'est pas précisé. Aussi pour moi, il a 143 ans. Il porte un capuchon jaune et à l'instar du film, il a une hache plantée au niveau du front. C'est le cousin de Bofur et Bombur.

* Bofur : Toujours pas de date de naissance d'indiquée, aussi il aura dans la fic 148 ans. Il porte un capuchon jaune, et comme je l'aime beaucoup dans le film il n'y aura pas de grand changement au niveau de son physique. C'est le frère de Bombur, et le cousin de Bifur.

* Bombur : J'imagine qu'il est plus âgé que Bofur, donc pour moi il a 150 ans. Il est corpulent, il porte un capuchon vert et ressemble beaucoup à la version du film.

* Bilbo : notre Hobbit a 50 ans lorsqu'il quitte la Comté pour rejoindre la compagnie de Thorïn. Comme je trouve que Martin Freeman l'interprète merveilleusement bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerai quoique ce soit à cela.


	2. I - Découverte d'un nouveau monde

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Bilbo resta très surpris. Il se souvenait qu'ils étaient en train de regarder depuis le chemin au bord de la falaise le duel magique entre Gandalf et Saroumane, tout près de Fondcombe. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il voyait à présent était des pins avec un peu plus loin une ville aux toits bleus, une fontaine placée au milieu de ce qui semblait être la place principale, et un pont qui traversait une rivière y menait.

Le Hobbit se frotta l'arrière de la tête, il ne se souvenait pas être tombé, pourtant l'arrière de son crâne l'élançait. Le semi-homme chercha des yeux le reste de la troupe. Il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Gandalf, mais poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Thorïn, Fili, Kili, Nori, Dori, Ori, Óïn, Glóïn, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Balïn et Dwalïn se redresser eux aussi, l'air aussi perdus qu'il l'était.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Bofur en rajustant son capuchon jaune et son chapeau.

« Aucune idée. » admit son frère Bombur qui tentait encore de se redresser.

« Restons prudents, cela pourrait être un piège des elfes. » fit Thorïn qui analysait les alentours pour tenter de se repérer.

Le chef de la compagnie s'arrêta en entendant un cri qui provenait de Kili. Tous se retournèrent vers lui, armes prêtes à être utiliser. Ils ne trouvèrent qu'un étrange lapin se tenant sur ses deux pattes arrières, avec une collerette et dont les oreilles semblaient pourvues de doigts.

« Par ma barbe, quelle est cette chose ? » s'enquit Glóïn, sans que personne ne puisse lui répondre.

« On dirait un lapin mais en plus...bizarre ? » tenta Bilbo en observant l'étrange animal, avant que ce dernier ne s'enfuit en voyant le nombre de personne qui se trouvaient là.

« Vous, écartez-vous du chemin ! » s'écria une voix alors qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leurs esprits.

Ils virent un homme leur faire signe de s'écarter, habillé d'un costard noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il courait, mais malgré sa demande, les nains ne s'écartèrent pas, brandissant épées et haches pour se défendre.

« Misère... » souffla l'homme qui était presque aussi grand qu'un elfe en arrivant devant eux. « Puisque vous ne voulez pas vous poussez... »

L'homme prit une petite sphère mi rouge, mi blanche dans sa main, et par un procédé magique, la fit s'agrandir dans sa main. Cela eut pour seul effet d'augmenter la méfiance des nains, plus que jamais prêts à se défendre.

« Dracaufeu, viens faire fondre leurs armes, j'ai besoin de passer ! »

La balle s'ouvrit, libérant une lumière rouge, d'où surgit un dragon aux écailles orangées et qui cracha un jet de flamme si puissant qu'ils durent tous se jeter à terre pour ne pas finir mort brûlés.

« Smaug ! » entendit Bilbo derrière lui.

« Non, ce n'est pas Smaug, mais un dragon de la même espèce. » fit Thorïn en se relevant.

Malheureusement pour eux, le dragon avait fait couler leurs armes au fond de la rivière. Écu-de-Chêne préférait ne pas risquer de perdre son épée elfique Orcrist, et le Hobbit fit de même, il ne pouvait de toute manière espérer vaincre un dragon avec une aussi petite épée !

« Maintenant, laissez-moi passer. » recommença l'homme en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

Sur ordre de leur roi, les nains et le semi-homme s'écartèrent afin de le laisser passer, bien qu'il obtenu un regard noir de la part de Thorïn, signifiant que s'ils se revoyaient, cela ne se passerait pas de la même manière.

L'homme avait rappelé son dragon de feu dans sa balle, chose qui n'échappa pas à Bilbo.

« _Comment est-ce possible d'enfermer une si grande créature dans une si petite sphère et de la faire sortir ou rentrer à volonté ?_ » pensait-il, oubliant momentanément leur autre problème, qui était de savoir où ils se trouvaient.

« La peste soit de ces maudits elfes ! » pestait en boucle Thorïn après que l'homme ait disparu dans la forêt.

« C'était un homme, non un elfe. » rappela Balïn en aidant Bombur à se relever.

« Je vais finir par avoir mal à la tête. » fit Ori. « Nous quittons à peine une ville remplie d'elfes, et nous croisons un homme qui sort d'une ville, qui n'a rien à voir. »

« On pourrait peut-être.. » tenta Bilbo avant de se faire couper.

« Traversons ces bois ! » proposa Nori qui avait déjà rajuster sa ceinture d'argent en ayant vérifié au passage qu'il avait toujours sa flûte avec lui.

« Et si... ? » retenta le Hobbit toujours sans succès.

« Allons plutôt quérir des informations à la ville. » ordonna Thorïn en se dirigeant vers le pont pavé qui menait vers la dite ville.

Le semi-homme soupira, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait proposer, mais bien entendu, personne n'écoutait jamais ce qu'il avait à dire. Légèrement morose, il suivit les autres, préférant regarder le paysage qui se reflétait dans l'eau très clair du fleuve qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Bilbo ne vit donc pas la compagnie s'arrêter et tomba sur les fesses après avoir heurté Bofur.

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant difficilement.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » avoua Bofur qui essayait également de comprendre en lançant des regards vers la tête de la compagnie.

Devant eux se dressait la place principale et sa fontaine. Sur le côté, non loin de Thorïn, se trouvait une pancarte. Le Hobbit s'avança et lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

« Quarellis. Ville fluviale» indiquait le panneau.

« Je ne connaissais pas de ville portant ce nom. » s'étonna le semi-homme.

« Car cette ville n'existe pas sur les cartes. » lui apprit Fili.

« Peut-être que ce monsieur peut nous aider ? » proposa Bilbo en montrant un homme bedonnant qui observait la rivière, l'air rêveur.

Devant l'absence de réponse des nains, le semi-homme soupira à nouveau et entreprit d'aller demander des informations.

« Heu.. excusez-moi ? » fit Bilbo, faisant se retourner l'homme.

« Oui mon garçon, que veux-tu ? » s'enquit celui-ci.

Bilbo s'étonna de l'appellation mais gardait son objectif en tête.

« Voilà, je ne suis pas trop du coin, et je me demandais si vous pouviez me dire où se situe la montagne solitaire depuis ici. » demanda le Hobbit.

« Je ne connais aucune montagne portant ce nom. » réfléchit le montagnard. « Et pourtant, j'ai grimpé toute celles de ce bas-monde, de Kanto à Kalos, en passant par Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh et Unys ! »

« C'est peut être que vous la connaissez sous un autre nom ? » proposa Bilbo, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi parlait l'homme. « Peut être connaissez-vous Bree ? »

« Malheureusement non, mon petit. Mais dis-moi... » fit soudain le montagnard en fronçant les sourcils. « Quel âge as-tu ? Tu as la taille d'un jeunot de onze ou douze ans, mais tu me parais plus vieux. »

« Je suis un Hobbit. » expliqua le semi-homme en s'empêchant de lever les yeux au ciel. « J'ai cinquante ans. »

Le montagnard ouvrit des yeux gros comme des balles de tennis, avant de se mettre à rire si fort qu'il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

Bilbo, pour sa part, était plutôt vexé que l'on se moque de lui, et décida de tourner les talons pour rejoindre les nains, entendant en même temps l'homme déclarer qu'il avait énormément d'imagination pour un môme.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Bofur en voyant le Hobbit revenir.

« Il ne connaît ni la montagne solitaire, ni Bree, ni Fondcombe. » bougonna le semi-homme. « Il m'a dis des noms que je ne connaissais pas et il m'a pris pour un gosse ! »

La déclaration et l'air boudeur de Bilbo eut l'avantage de faire rire le nain, attirant l'attention des douze autres sur eux.

« Mon cher Bilbo, si vous vous laissiez pousser la barbe à l'instar des nains, personne ne vous aurait pris pour un enfant. »

Et sur ce, Bofur rigola de plus belle, sa réplique faisant rire également ceux qui l'avaient entendu.

Le Hobbit haussa les épaules, il n'était pas un nain !

« Je suis pourtant plutôt grand pour un Hobbit. » marmonna-t-il, la mine toujours boudeuse.

« Il va nous falloir trouver d'autres armes. » fit Thorïn qui n'avait pas écouté un mot de la conversation à l'arrière du groupe. « Séparons nous en plusieurs groupes afin de nous rendre dans les boutiques. »

Fili et Kili se retrouvèrent tout naturellement ensemble. Ori, Nori et Dori partirent de leur côté dans Quarellis, espérant trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Glóïn et Óïn allèrent à l'opposé, pendant que Balïn et Dwalïn suivaient Thorïn. Bifur et Bombur préférèrent pour leur part demander des informations aux habitants de la ville. Il ne restait donc plus que Bofur et Bilbo.

« Alors Monsieur Sacquet, par où voulez-vous allez ? » demanda le nain, qui enleva momentanément son chapeau car il commençait à avoir chaud.

« Il faut que l'on trouve une carte. » fit après réflexion le semi-homme. « On pourra ainsi essayer de nous repérer par rapport à des endroits que l'on connaît. »

« C'est une bonne idée. » approuva Bofur. « Allons-y. »

Ainsi les deux derniers membres de la compagnie se dirigèrent vers le centre de la ville, là où se trouvaient les boutiques. Ils se dirigèrent vers un des écriteaux où il était marqué « bazar » et y entrèrent. La pièce était plutôt sombre, et il y avait peu de clients. Les objets s'entassaient un peu partout, donnant une impression de désordre. Bilbo sursauta quand il heurta le dos d'une cuillère en bois qui dépassait d'une étagère. À ses côtés, le nain ne semblait pas plus rassuré, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » leur demanda une voix masculine, qui les fit sursauter tout les deux.

« Nous cherchons une carte du coin. » se reprit le premier Bofur.

L'homme se frotta longuement le menton, avant de se rendre dans l'arrière boutique pour chercher ce qu'on lui demandait. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard après avoir retourné la moitié de son magasin, avec une carte soigneusement pliée et légèrement jaunie.

« La carte date un peu. » avoua le gérant en la posant sur le comptoir.

Bofur chercha dans sa poche sa besace où il gardait son or, pendant que Bilbo ouvrait avec précaution la carte, essayant de se repérer. Il vit clairement Quarellis, mais ne vit ni la Comté, ni Bree, ni Fondcombe, ni la montagne solitaire ou une quelconque ville qu'il connaissait. Il allait en faire part au nain, mais en se retournant, il vit que ce dernier était tenu en joug par le vendeur.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda le Hobbit, étonné.

« Ce monsieur prétend que mon or est faux. » grimaça Bofur avant de se taire quand le vendeur le menaça du bout de son fusil.

« Pas de Pokédollars, pas d'achats. » répéta apparemment l'homme sans baisser son arme.

Bilbo n'eut même pas le temps de se demander ce qu'était cette monnaie car quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la boutique.

« Monsieur Ray, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous menacez ces deux messieurs ? » demanda une adolescente de seize ans.

« Ils prétendent payer cette carte avec de la fausse monnaie. » cracha le vendeur.

« Laissez-les, je vous la paie. » répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Eurielle. » grimaça l'homme.

La dénommée Eurielle s'avança vers le canon du fusil et le leva doucement pour que Bofur ne soit plus dans le champ de mire.

« Je vais payer la carte pour eux. » reprit l'adolescente d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle lui donna l'argent que le bout de papier coûtait et prit Bofur et Bilbo chacun par un bras pour les entraîner à l'extérieur. Eurielle ne les lâcha pourtant pas et les entraîna jusqu'à un café de la ville qui surplombait Quarellis. Bilbo vit clairement une route qui rejoignait un village derrière une sorte d'arcade qui formait l'entrée de la ville. Quant à Bofur, il était d'humeur boudeuse à cause du vendeur qui avait dis qu'il avait de la fausse monnaie.

L'adolescente les laissa s'asseoir à une table à l'extérieur, commanda trois chocolats chauds, puis une fois que la serveuse fut partie, elle observa les deux personnes qui se tenaient maladroitement devant elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. » affirma-t-elle. « D'où venez-vous ? »

« De la Comté me concernant. » fit Bilbo qui était moins énervé que son collègue. « Quant à Bofur, il compte bien retourner à Erebor. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces deux endroits, j'ai pourtant beaucoup voyagé. » déclara pensivement la brunette après avoir longuement réfléchis. « C'est dans quelle région ? »

« Nous venons de la Terre du Milieu. » expliqua Bofur d'un ton bourru, n'ayant toujours pas digéré l'attitude du marchand.

Le Hobbit ne put qu'approuver en hochant de la tête, mais il savait déjà quelle serait la réponse. Il avait bien vu sur la carte qu'il n'existait rien de tel ici. La réponse d'Eurielle ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons.

« Je ne connais pas. » fit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. « En attendant, bienvenue à Kalos ! »

La serveuse choisit ce moment pour revenir avec les chocolats qu'elle déposa devant chacun d'eux avant de s'occuper d'autres clients.

« D'où nous venons, nous n'avons pas de Pokédollars. » avoua Bilbo après avoir bu une bonne gorgée du chocolat qui lui avait fais le plus grand bien.

« Avez-vous au moins un Pokémon pour vous défendre ? » s'enquit Eurielle.

« Un quoi ? » demanda le nain, cette fois tellement perturbé qu'il en avait oublié sa colère.

« Il n'y en a vraiment aucun là d'où vous venez ? » s'étonna l'adolescente avant de réfléchir en sirotant son chocolat chaud.

Les deux hommes firent non de la tête,pensifs. Où étaient-ils encore tombés ? N'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Ou pire s'y trouvait-ils réellement ?

« Puisque vous n'avez pas de Pokémon pour vous défendre, je vais vous aider à en attraper ! » décida Eurielle en se levant pour aller payer la commande.

« Bilbo, où sommes-nous tombés ? » demanda Bofur, une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Je l'ignore Bofur. » admit le Hobbit. « Mais il faudrait prévenir le reste de la compagnie de nos trouvailles. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se lever que déjà, Eurielle revenait et les entraînait à sa suite sur la route une, menant à Bourg-Croquis.

Pendant ce temps, la compagnie avait questionné la totalité des habitants, et cherché dans toutes les boutiques d'éventuelles armes, sans succès. Tout le monde s'était donc retrouvé sur la place de Quarellis, l'air complètement dépités.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Fili aux autres.

« Pas de haches, ni d'épées, ni de marteaux, rien qui ne pourrait nous être utile. » admit Ori.

« D'après ce que tout le monde dit, nous nous trouvons dans la région de Kalos, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler auparavant. » expliqua pour sa part Bombur.

Son cousin Bifur lui tira sur la manche, cherchant alentours et demanda par mime où se trouvait son autre cousin.

« Bofur ? » appela Bombur en cherchant lui aussi son frère.

« Il était avec le hobbit. » fit Dwalïn en essayant de se souvenir.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça. » soupira Thorïn qui commençait à être las de toute cette histoire.

« Ils ont peut être trouvé ce que l'on voulait ? » proposa Kili qui s'était adossé contre le mur du pont.

« Ils seraient revenus il y a longtemps si c'était le cas, car ça fait plus d'une heure que nous sommes dans ce village. » affirma Nori.

« Allons-y, ils finiront par nous rattraper. » ordonna le roi dont la patience atteignait sa limite.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser Thorïn, partir à l'inconnu n'est pas une bonne idée. » le raisonna Balïn. « Cherchons plutôt un endroit où nous pourrons dormir cette nuit, Bilbo et Bofur nous aurons rejoints d'ici là. »

Soupesant le pour et le contre, Écu-de-Chêne finit par approuver l'idée de Balïn et les douze nains s'installèrent dans le champ se trouvant à côté de la rivière, dans une grotte qu'ils trouvèrent sous les pavés de la ville. L'endroit avait l'air sûr, mais cela n'empêcha pas Thorïn de demander à Dwalïn de prendre le premier tour de garde lorsque la nuit serait tombée.

« C'est tout de même bizarre. » fit Kili à son grand frère. « Nous sommes peut être en plein rêve. Pince-moi pour voir ? »

Aussitôt, Fili s'exécuta avec joie, faisant grimacer son cadet.

« C'est pas un rêve. » continua Kili en se massant l'avant-bras. « Mais comment diable avons-nous atterris ici ? »

« Je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende, mais je pense que nous nous trouvons dans une dimension qui n'est pas la nôtre. » expliqua Balïn.

« Impossible ! » intervint Glóïn. « Il n'existe qu'une seule terre ! »

« Que dis la légende Balïn ? » demanda Fili.

Le nain a la barbe blanche s'installa sur une souche d'arbre, et se remémora la dite légende.

« Il est dit qu'il existe une multitude d'univers, en parallèle les uns aux autres. Ils ne se touchent jamais, et ne peuvent communiquer ensemble. Pourtant, il peut arriver qu'une faille s'ouvre entre deux mondes, permettant ainsi de voyager entre les deux dimensions. »

« Des fables ! » le coupa de nouveau le père de Gimli.

« Comment expliquer le fait que nous soyons dans un endroit que nous ne connaissons pas avec des animaux étranges alors ? » s'enquit Ori qui avait attrapé sa flûte avant de se mettre à en jouer.

Glóïn dut bien admettre que tout cela était étrange, et préféra écouter la mélodie que jouait le nain, que Bifur avait rejoint avec sa clarinette et Kili au violon. L'air résonnait dans l'acoustique si particulière de la grotte, et lorsque les trois nains s'arrêtèrent de jouer, l'on pouvait encore entendre l'écho de leurs instruments se répercuter sur les pierres. Personne ne prit la parole par la suite, chacun savourant le silence qui avait finit par revenir bien que la musique pulsait encore dans leurs corps.

« Franchement, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ont manqué Bofur et le hobbit ! » finit par dire Fili qui ne savait pas rester silencieux bien longtemps quand ce n'était pas nécessaire.

De leur côté, Bofur et Bilbo éternuèrent, alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur la route une, menant à Bourg-Croquis. Cela ne manqua pas de faire rire Eurielle, qui dut s'arrêter avant de franchir les arbres qui protégeaient la route principale des Pokémon sauvages, afin que les habitants du petit village puissent aller faire leurs courses à Quarellis sans avoir le risque de rencontrer des Pokémon sauvages. Mais c'était justement derrière ses arbres que l'adolescente menaient les deux hommes afin d'y capturer des Pokémon.

« Mon cher hobbit, les autres doivent parler de nous dans notre dos. » affirma Bofur après avoir éternué une nouvelle fois en même temps que le semi-homme.

« Essayer d'être discrets, vous allez effrayer les Pokémon sauvages. » affirma Eurielle qui avait repris ses esprits. « Suivez-moi. »

Le nain et le hobbit suivirent le plus silencieusement possible la jeune femme et virent des hautes herbes se dresser devant eux. Bofur leva un sourcil effaré.

« Ils ne connaissent pas les tondeuses dans cette région ? » s'enquit-il après avoir comparé sa taille à celle des herbes qui lui arrivaient sous le menton.

Bilbo ne répondit pas, il était de la même taille que les dites herbes.

« Si on veut capturer des Pokémon, il va falloir pourtant que l'on aille là-dedans. » affirma Eurielle qui n'avait pas leur problème de taille.

Elle sortit de son sac à dos une corde, qu'elle accrocha autour de la taille du semi-homme puis de celle du nain, avant de finir par elle-même.

« Voilà, comme vous n'êtes pas bien grands, au moins, vous ne vous perdrez pas en chemin. »

La réflexion fit bouder Bofur qui dut pourtant suivre le mouvement mais pas de gaieté de cœur. Bilbo quant à lui était plus rassuré, car il devait admettre que, hormis le chapeau de Bofur qui se trouvait devant lui, il ne voyait absolument rien. C'est pourquoi il se cogna contre le nain lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta après la jeune femme, qui leur fit signe de s'avancer un peu.

Les deux voyageurs s'approchèrent et virent un animal blanc, à quatre pattes, avec une corne en forme de faux qui semblait terriblement tranchante. Sa tête et sa corne étaient elles de couleur noire. Il semblait occupé à creuser le sol pour trouver quelque chose.

« Un Absol. » fit seulement Eurielle. « C'est rare qu'on en trouve dans cette région. »

« Bon sang, Thorïn deviendrait fou de voir une bestiole avec une épée intégrée ! » s'enthousiasma Bofur. « Il me le faut ! »

L'adolescente fit un grand sourire et prit une Pokéball qui se trouvait à sa ceinture.

« J'ignore qui est Thorïn, mais je vais le capturer pour toi. » affirma-t-elle avant de la lancer la sphère dans les airs. « Viens te battre Simiabraz ! »

De la petite balle rouge et blanche, jaillit dans un éclair de lumière rouge un grand singe dont la tête était enflammée. Bilbo restait émerveillé devant autant de créatures aussi étranges qu'impressionnantes. Il avait hâte de voir de quoi elles étaient capables de ses propres yeux.

Bofur lui, trépignait d'impatience, il avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir retourner à Quarellis pour retrouver la compagnie, et leur montrer un animal aussi intéressant. Il ignorait ce que pouvait être un Absol exactement comme espèce, mais celui qui se trouvait devant lui le faisait saliver d'avance.

Le Pokémon avait relevé son museau en sentant la présence du deuxième, et fit quelques bonds pour se retrouver devant son adversaire, penché vers l'avant, prêt à attaquer.

« Simiabraz, _Mach Punch_ ! » ordonna l'adolescente avant qu'il ne vienne à l'idée de son adversaire de commencer.

Le singe de feu s'élança en avant, faisant briller son poing droit d'une lumière orangée, avant de le lancer vers l'avant pour frapper son adversaire, qui ne bougea pas. Simiabraz se retrouva bloqué par une barrière invisible et dut faire un saut en arrière.

« Je sens que son attaque _Détection_ va m'énerver. » marmonna Eurielle, qui ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. « Attaque _Danseflamme_ ! »

Le partenaire d'Eurielle lança une tornade de feu qui enveloppa l'Absol. Une brèche se créa parmi les flammes d'où il sortit, le pelage brunit par le feu et la chaleur.

« _Coupe-Psycho_.. » affirma la dresseuse. « Il est vraiment très intéressant. »

« Est-ce que je peux le capturer ? » demanda Bofur qui semblait encore plus impatient maintenant qu'il voyait un combat.

« Il n'est pas assez affaiblis. » lui répondit Eurielle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je te dirais quand tu le pourras d'accord ? »

« Je peux me charger de l'affaiblir. » se proposa le nain, avant de faire une tête bizarre. « En fait non, je n'ai plus mon marteau... »

« Faisons vite Simiabraz, _Close Combat_ ! » ordonna la jeune femme en voyant que leur adversaire semblait brûlé et que cela le ralentissait.

Très rapidement, le singe de combat se rapprocha de l'Absol et lui donna plusieurs coup de poing, qui, étant très efficace sur le type Ténèbres, le laissa à terre.

« Maintenant Bofur, tu peux l'attraper ! » fit Eurielle en lui lançant une des sphères rouge et blanche.

« Comment ça marche ce truc ? » demanda le nain.

« Tu appuies sur le bouton blanc, puis tu vises le Pokémon que tu veux attraper et tu la lances sur lui. » expliqua la dresseuse rapidement.

Bofur appuya donc sur le bouton blanc, faisant grossir la Pokéball dans sa main. Il visa aussitôt l'Absol et lança la sphère sur lui. La balle lui toucha la tête, s'ouvrit et l'aspira dans une lumière rouge. Elle atterrit au sol, puis bougea deux fois, avant de se stabiliser.

« Tu peux le récupérer maintenant. » sourit Eurielle en voyant que le nain semblait être dans une sorte de torpeur.

Bilbo était dans le même état mais parvint néanmoins à se ressaisir et à pousser son ami dans le dos pour qu'il aille récupérer la balle qui n'attendait que lui. Le nain s'avança prudemment, puis se baissa lentement et ramassa la Pokéball après avoir hésité quelques secondes. Il se retourna ensuite, la sphère dans la main.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour le faire sortir, tu lances la Pokéball comme je l'ai fais avec Simiabraz après avoir appuyé sur le bouton blanc pour qu'elle soit à sa taille actuelle. » expliqua amusée la jeune femme.

Bofur se gratta le front, puis envoya la balle comme l'avait fais Eurielle. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et en libéra son occupant. Absol semblait s'être plutôt bien remis de ses brûlures et observait le nain d'un air aussi intrigué que ce dernier. La dresseuse s'approcha.

« Tu peux lui donner un nom si tu le souhaites. » indiqua-t-elle. « D'après ce que je sais, ce Pokémon connaît les attaques _Détection_, _Coupe-Psycho,Vive-Attaque, Griffe _et _Tranche-Nuit_. C'est avec ces attaques qu'il peut se battre et se défendre.» ajouta la dresseuse devant l'air perdu des deux hommes.

« J'ai absolument tout compris. » ironisa Bofur. « Mais si je dois lui donner un nom, ce sera Ostro, car sa lame a l'air de pouvoir couper n'importe quoi. »

Absol se mit sur ses deux pattes arrières et posa les deux autres sur les épaules du nain. Debout, il était aussi grand que lui, et il put à loisir lui piquer son chapeau après lui avoir léché le visage. Bofur ne se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus son couvre-chef sur la tête que lorsqu'il vit ce dernier pendant dans la gueule d'Ostro.

« Hey ! Rends moi mon chapeau ! » s'exclama le nain avant de courir après son Pokémon, qui n'eut pas à aller bien loin car son maître était retenu par les deux autres avec la corde qu'ils avaient toujours autour de la taille.

« Rappelle-le. » fit Eurielle en lui montrant l'exemple avec son partenaire.

Bofur pointa alors la Pokéball vers Ostro, et une lumière rouge l'enveloppa, le remettant à l'abri dans la sphère. Le nain put ainsi récupérer son chapeau qu'il ne quittait que rarement et le remit sur sa tête.

« On peut y aller. » grogna-t-il à l'intention des deux autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe tomba sur des Tadmorv, qui semblaient fouiller des détritus.

« Bilbo, tu veux un de ses Tadmorv ? » demanda Eurielle en plissant le nez face à l'odeur des dis Pokémon.

Le hobbit s'était bouché le nez face à la puanteur et répondit par un « non berci ». Bofur lui, voyait là une excellente occasion de voir de quoi était capable Ostro.

« Je peux les combattre Eurielle ? » demanda-t-il à la dresseuse.

« Si ça te fais plaisir. » rit la jeune femme en le laissant s'avancer.

Le nain attrapa la Pokéball de son Absol, appuya sur le bouton qui permettait de la faire grandir, puis la lança comme il l'avait déjà fais auparavant. Ostro se matérialisa aussitôt dans l'habituelle lumière rouge et se dernier plissa le museau après avoir respiré l'air.

« Bien Ostro ! Attaque heu... » chercha Bofur.

« _Coupe-Psycho_ » lui souffla Eurielle à l'oreille.

« Oui ! Attaque _Coupe-Psycho_ ! » ordonna le nain plus fort.

Son partenaire fit s'illuminer sa corne en violet, avant de lancer plusieurs demie-lunes violettes qui touchèrent violemment les cinq Tadmorv présents. Un d'eux s'écroula, avant de s'enfuir au loin.

Les quatre restants encerclèrent leur ennemi avant de lancer une attaque _Acide_. Si Ostro parvint à esquiver une des attaque, ce ne fut pas le cas des trois autres qui le touchèrent. Bofur envoya un coup de pied à un des Tadmorv, le faisant voler à l'autre rive de la petite rivière qui passait une centaine de mètres plus loin.

« Z'avez pas honte d'attaquer en quatre contre un non ? » s'énerva Bofur en donnant un coup de botte à un autre Tadmorv qui préféra s'enfuir avant de finir comme le malheureux qui avait voler. Ostro de son côté, s'occupait des deux qui restaient et bientôt, ils furent de nouveau seuls.

Eurielle restait abasourdie, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la manière de combattre du nain et ça l'avait à la fois amusée et fait peur de le voir s'occuper à lui seul de deux des Tadmorv, alors que le poison de ces Pokémon pouvait être mortel si on était exposé trop longtemps à celui-ci. Aussi la jeune fille se décida à garder un œil sur les deux compères, d'autant qu'elle les appréciait beaucoup.

Après avoir rencontré d'autres Pokémon comme des Aspicot qui subirent le même sort que les Tadmorv avant qu'ils ne se fassent poursuivre par une horde entière de Dardargnan, des Zigzaton dont Bilbo n'aimait pas la tête ou même un Rhinocorne par qui le hobbit avait faillis être écrasé, le petit groupe se décida à faire une pause.

« Tu es difficile à contenter Bilbo. » souffla Eurielle. « Et tu ne peux même pas me dire quel genre de Pokémon tu aimerais car tu n'en connais aucun. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta soudain et sortit de son sac un œuf, qui semblait vibrer entre ses mains.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda le hobbit en fixant la coquille bleutée qui se craquelait tout doucement.

« Un œuf de Pokémon. » lui apprit la jeune femme. « Et il va bientôt éclore. Tiens! » fit-elle soudainement en lui donnant l'œuf en question.

Bilbo n'eut pas d'autre choix que de garder ce qu'il avait dans les mains et n'osa pas le rendre à Eurielle de peur de le fracasser en se levant. Soudain, l'œuf s'illumina. Quand il put de nouveau ouvrir les yeux sans être ébloui, le semi-homme vit un Pokémon bleu assis sur ses deux mains, le fixant de ses grands yeux rouges d'un air curieux, faisant bouger ses oreilles noires pendantes quand il penchait la tête d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Le hobbit le trouvait adorable. Il n'était pas très grand et le regardait avec de grands yeux qui le faisait fondre.

« C'est un comme lui que je voudrais. » admit Bilbo.

« Et bien ça tombe bien, car c'est ton Pokémon à présent. » rit Eurielle. « Le nom de ce Pokémon est Riolu, mais tu peux lui donner un nom comme Bofur l'a fais pour son Absol. »

« C'est vrai ? » balbutia le semi-homme. « Mais...heu... c'est un mâle ou une femelle ? »

Aussitôt, la dresseuse s'empara d'un appareil qui se trouvait dans sa poche et le pointa vers le jeune Riolu.

« Un mâle. » lui apprit-elle. « Et il connaît pour le moment _Ténacité_, _Vive-Attaque_, _Clairvoyance_, _Abri_ et _Poing-Éclair_. »

« Heu d'accord. » fit Bilbo. « Alors tu t'appelleras Bleuet. »

Le petit Riolu se jeta dans les bras de son dresseur pour lui faire un câlin, et Eurielle donna une Pokéball au hobbit.

« Il faut que tu l'attrapes. » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Mais je ne veux pas l'enfermer dans une balle moi. » protesta le hobbit.

« Je m'en doute mais c'est pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre le capture. » fit la dresseuse. « Ensuite tu pourras le laisser en dehors de sa Pokéball si tu le souhaites. »

Le semi-homme soupira, puis prit la sphère rouge et blanche que lui tendait l'humaine, avant de fixer son Riolu.

« Alors, écoute moi Bleuet.. » commença le hobbit. « Il faut que je te mette dans cette heu... Pokéball pendant quelques secondes. Ainsi, les autres ne pourront pas te capturer et tu pourras rester avec moi, d'accord ? »

Le Pokémon fit un signe positif de la tête, et toucha de lui même le bouton de la Pokéball pour y entrer. La balle vibra quelques instants dans la main de Bilbo avant qu'elle n'émette un clic, indiquant que Riolu avait été capturé. Aussitôt, refusant de le laisser à l'intérieur, Bilbo libéra son partenaire qui se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur. Ostro, de son côté, fit de même avec Bofur, le faisant tomber à la renverse, et commença à lui lécher allègrement le visage.

« Il est temps de rentrer. » rit la brunette, qui regrettait de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo ou de caméra pour immortaliser cela.

À ces mots, Bleuet s'installa sur les épaules de Bilbo, alors que Ostro tentait de faire comprendre à Bofur qu'il pouvait très bien le porter sur son dos. Peu rassuré, le nain s'installa sur le dos de son partenaire et le laissa s'habituer à son poids. Vu qu'il ne semblait ressentir aucune gêne, l'Absol fit un bond en avant, obligeant son dresseur à se retenir à ce qu'il pouvait, à savoir qu'il mit les mains autour de son coup pour éviter de basculer en avant ou en arrière. Heureusement, Eurielle avait pensé à retirer la corde au moment de leur pause.

« Ton ami parlait tout à l'heure de quelqu'un. » fit la dresseuse à Bilbo qui tentait de suivre Bofur et son partenaire, l'Absol ayant entre temps coupé les hautes herbes pour leur frayer un chemin. « Combien êtes-vous ? »

« Nous sommes quatorze au total, car j'ignore où se trouve le quinzième. » avoua le hobbit. « Il y a Thorïn qui est le prince, ses neveux Fili et Kili, Glóïn, Óïn, Nori, Dori, Ori, Balïn, Dwalïn, Bifur et Bombur. »

Quand elle entendit tout les noms, Eurielle s'arrêta momentanément.

« Mon Dieu, ça fait bien plus que ce que j'imaginais. » s'exclama-t-elle. « Vos compagnons n'ont pas de Pokémon eux aussi, je me trompe ? »

« Non, ils n'en ont pas. » avoua le hobbit. « Et j'ignore parfaitement où trouver des Pokéball. »

« Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la prochaine ville. » décida la dresseuse. « Pour les Pokéball j'ai ce qu'il faut pour attraper au moins une centaine de Pokémon si je le veux, alors une dizaine de plus ou de moins... »

Bleuet tira doucement sur les cheveux bouclés de Bilbo pour lui montrer Bofur et Ostro qui les attendaient près du sentier Croquis, la route allant de Bourg-Croquis à Quarellis.

« Fais vite mon cher Bilbo, je tiens à voir la tête des autres quand ils verront Ostro ! » s'exclama joyeusement Bofur après avoir remis son chapeau en place.

« Bofur, si tu n'avais pas chevauché tout du long sur ton Absol, tu ne nous aurais pas attendu. » fit le hobbit en levant les yeux au ciel. De toute les nains, le fabricant de jouet était le seul à le considérer comme un membre à part entière de la compagnie et à s'inquiéter pour lui. Pour Thorïn, il n'était qu'un bon à rien qui n'aurait jamais du partir de chez lui. Le reste avait des avis partagés et se gardaient bien de dire à voix haute ce qu'ils pensaient réellement devant leur prince. Bifur ne s'exprimait que par geste et Bombur passait son temps à manger, aussi ces deux là étaient également un peu exclus même s'ils pensaient comme leur frère ou cousin.

La réflexion de Bilbo eut l'avantage de faire éclater de rire le nain, qui caressa la tête d'Ostro pour le remercier et le féliciter dans le même temps. Les deux voyageurs de la terre du milieu suivirent ensuite Eurielle en direction de Quarellis, Absol suivant de près Bofur et Bleuet toujours perché sur les épaules de Bilbo, s'endormant à moitié, bercé par l'agréable promenade qui le faisait se bercer tout doucement au rythme des pas du hobbit.


	3. II - Un pour tous

Thorïn commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Il se trouvait il ne savait où, et s'ils ne retrouvaient pas rapidement leur chemin, ils pourraient faire une croix sur leurs espoirs de reprendre Erebor un jour. De plus, le hobbit et pire, Bofur, avaient disparu dans la nature et la compagnie devait les attendre, les retardant encore plus. Il savait dès leur rencontre que le hobbit ne serait qu'un poids, qu'il ne servirait à rien. Cependant, le seul nain à avoir lié un semblant d'amitié avec le Semi-Homme était Bofur, et pire, ce dernier le contredisait lorsqu'il lui arrivait régulièrement de râler après Bilbo.

Le prince d'Erebor avait un peu peur que les autres prennent exemple sur le fabricant de jouets et ne commencent eux aussi à contester son autorité.

Aussi était-il passablement énervé après le hobbit au fur et à mesure que la soirée approchait.

« Bon, où ils sont passés ? » se demanda Bofur en arrivant sur la place de Quarellis et en ne voyant personne.

« C'est pas Dwalïn là bas ? » s'enquit Bilbo en montrant une personne adossée contre le muret qui surplombait le fleuve.

« Si ! » s'exclama le nain. « Hého, Dwalïn ! »

Le fabricant de jouets se mit à courir vers le guerrier, suivi de près par son Absol, et le hobbit le suivait tant bien que mal, mais plus lentement. Eurielle restait avec eux, mais légèrement en retrait tout de même.

« Ah Bofur ! Te revoilà, nous nous faisions du soucis pour toi ! » fit le nain à la barbe bleue en voyant arriver le deuxième. « Le cambrioleur est avec toi ? »

« Il s'appelle Bilbo Dwalïn, tu devrais t'en souvenir. » déclara Bofur en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et oui, il est avec moi. »

Le guerrier ne répondit pas, il venait de voir le Absol qui se trouvait à côté du nain.

« Tu as une bestiole bizarre à côté de toi. » chuchota doucement le frère de Balïn en montrant d'un signe de tête le Pokémon.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Bofur qui ne comprenait pas avant de tourner la tête vers son partenaire. « Ah lui, c'est Ostro, mon … heu... mon Pokémon ! »

« Ton quoi ?! » s'écria Dwalïn.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez parler un peu moins fort s'il vous plaît ? » demanda d'une petite voix Bilbo. « Je crois que Bleuet s'est endormi. »

« Qui est Bleuet? » s'étonna Dwalïn.

« C'est le Pokémon de Bilbo. » intervint Eurielle. « Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Eurielle. »

Le guerrier dut lever la tête pour voir son interlocutrice et haussa un sourcil.

« Et c'est quoi un Pokémon au juste ? Pourquoi le hobbit et Bofur en ont un ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est une longue histoire et nous aimerions la raconter à tout le monde en même temps. » fit Bofur . « Où est-ce qu'on dort ? »

Dwalïn leva les yeux au ciel et leur fit signe de le suivre après un dernier regard condescendant à la dresseuse. Bilbo avait profité de la pause pour prendre son Riolu dans ses bras et espérait que les nains ne feraient pas trop de bruit.

« Si tu veux qu'il dorme tranquillement, tu peux le mettre dans sa Pokéball jusqu'à ce que le calme revienne. » expliqua Eurielle en posant une main sur l'épaule du hobbit.

Ce dernier acquiesça et attrapa la Pokéball de son petit partenaire avant de le faire entrer à l'intérieur et de ranger la Pokéball à sa ceinture.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la grotte que les nains avaient dégotté. Bifur et Bombur se jetèrent aussitôt sur leur frère et cousin pour le serrer dans leurs bras, ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Ostro, très peu content qu'on s'en prenne à son dresseur, se plaça devant lui pour le protéger.

« Du calme Ostro, ils ne me feront aucun mal. » le calma le nain en remettant pour la énième fois de la journée son chapeau en place. « Vous lui avez fait peur. » fit-il à l'intention des deux autres en se relevant.

Thorïn pour sa part, était rassuré de voir que le dernier membre de leur compagnie était sain et sauf, puis aperçut Bilbo qui se trouvait encore à l'entrée de la grotte. Aussitôt il s'avança vers lui, aussi menaçant que possible, et prit le hobbit par le col de sa veste.

« Ne vous avisez plus jamais de mener un des membres de notre compagnie dans des endroits inconnus avec vous comme seul défense. » le menaça-t-il, le regarda dur.

« Ils n'étaient pas tout seuls. » intervint Eurielle en se plaçant entre le prince d'Erebor et le hobbit. « Bilbo n'y est pour rien dans tout ça, c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de m'accompagner. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment... » commença le semi-homme avant de s'arrêter suite au mime de Bofur dans le dos d'Écu-de-chêne.

« Tu es dur avec Bilbo, Thorïn. » fit doucement Bofur. « Il n'a... »

« Il n'a absolument rien à faire dans cette compagnie ! » le coupa le Thorïn. « Ose dire le contraire ! »

« Et bien oui, je dis le contraire ! » affirma le fabricant de jouets. « Tu es tellement centré sur toi-même que tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il veut nous aider de tout son cœur ! Il a quitté son chez-lui pour nous aider à retrouver le tien ! Je ne suis pas plus un guerrier qu'il ne l'est, est-ce que je sers pour autant à rien ? »

« Dehors ! » ordonna Thorïn.

« Non.. » protesta Bofur.

« J'ai dis, dehors ! » rugit cette fois le prince.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car Ostro s'était jeté sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Thorïn sortit aussitôt Orcrist de son fourreau et la pointa vers l'Absol qui était en position d'attaque.

« Ne le touche pas ! » s'exclama Bofur en attrapant sa Pokéball pour rappeler son partenaire avant qu'il ne soit blessé ou pire.

« Nous devrions écouter ce qu'ils ont à nous apprendre sur l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. » intervint Dwalïn devant la tension évidente qui régnait dans la grotte.

Fili et Kili attrapèrent leur oncle chacun par un bras en lançant un regard désolé à Bofur et à Bilbo et l'obligèrent à s'asseoir sur la souche d'arbre où s'était posé Balïn quelques heures auparavant.

Comme le nain semblait toujours un peu en colère, ce fut le Semi-Homme qui commença le récit.

« Tout le monde était parti en ville, donc nous avons fait de même mais pour tenter de trouver une carte. » expliqua-t-il aux douze autres. « Nous avons fini par trouver une boutique où on en a trouvé une. »

Le hobbit sortit le parchemin imprimé de sa poche mais ne la déplia pas pour autant.

« J'ai vérifié là dessus, mais il n'y a aucune trace d'une ville dont nous ayons connaissance. Bofur a voulu payer le marchand avec ses pièces d'or, mais il a dis que c'était de la fausse monnaie, car il semblerait que nous payons ici en Pokédollars. »

Bilbo reprit un peu sa respiration, mais ce fut Bofur qui enchaîna.

« Il me tenait en joug avec un fusil. Heureusement, Eurielle est arrivée et a payé la carte pour nous. » avoua le nain, soudainement quelque peu gêné. « Ensuite nous sommes allés boire un chocolat et nous sommes partis attraper des Pokémon. »

Le fabricant de jouet montra sa Pokéball dans laquelle il avait remi son Absol, puis sembla remarquer quelque chose.

« Bilbo, où est Bleuet ? »

« Il est dans sa Pokéball, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit réveillé par le bruit qu'il y avait ici. » avoua le hobbit en montrant la sphère rouge et blanche qui était fixée à sa ceinture.

« Votre récit rejoint ce que nous a raconté Balïn. » fit soudain Kili. « Et est ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir nous aussi des Pokémon ? Je serais très curieux d'en tenir un dans mes mains. »

Sa réplique eut pour effet d'amuser grandement Eurielle, qui s'avança un peu plus.

« Je pourrais vous aider à capturer vos premiers Pokémon si vous le souhaitez. » affirma-t-elle. « Mais il se fait tard et sortir de nuit n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. »

Elle lança un regard autour d'elle, puis soupira.

« Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir dormir ici ? Vous serez mieux dans une maison au chaud avec un vrai repas, non ? » fit la dresseuse. « Je n'habite pas si loin que ça, avec mon grand frère Dominic, et je pense que vous pouvez tenir dans deux chambres. »

« Et tes parents, ça ne les dérangera pas ? » demanda Bilbo qui voyait mal le père et la mère d'Eurielle accepter comme ça d'héberger quatorze inconnus.

La question fit grimacer la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers le hobbit.

« Ils sont morts dans une chute de ravin il y a deux ans de ça. » lui apprit-elle. « Du coup, mon frère qui venait d'être majeur, a trouvé un travail pour pouvoir payer le loyer et s'occuper de moi dans le même temps. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que je suis partie en voyage dans Kalos, puis dans Sinnoh. »

« Désolé. » s'excusa Bilbo qui ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils étaient morts.

« Ce n'est pas grave Bilbo. » fit Eurielle, pensive. « Alors ? Vous venez ? »

« Je suis partant ! » s'exclama Bofur joyeusement. « Bombur et Bifur également. »

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger. » s'excusa Ori timidement.

« Vous ne dérangerez pas. » expliqua la dresseuse en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est une excellente idée ! » affirma Kili en récupérant son sac à dos. « Allons-y Thorïn ! »

Le prince d'Erebor soupira, mais devait bien admettre qu'ils dormiraient bien mieux dans un foyer que dans une grotte où ils pouvaient être attaqués.

« Nous vous suivons. » déclara-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

Le reste de la compagnie s'empara de ses affaires et ils suivirent Eurielle à travers Quarellis. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la bordure de la muraille qui protégeait la ville d'attaques dans un autre temps et tournèrent sur la gauche. Derrière les immeubles, se trouvaient de charmantes maisons en briques de couleurs claires, dont le toit était toujours bleu de ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir. L'une d'elle avait une seule pièce éclairée, et c'est là que la dresseuse se rendait.

Elle sortit une clé de sa besace et ouvrit la porte avant de laisser entrer la compagnie de Thorïn.

« Dominic, c'est moi ! » appela Eurielle. « J'ai ramené des amis. »

Du bruit leur parvint du salon, et quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme blond et aux yeux bleus se trouvait au pas de la porte.

« Mais ils sont combien ?! » s'étonna le jeune homme en voyant qu'il y avait foule dans l'entrée.

« Quatorze, ils sont de passage ici et je leur ai proposé de dormir ici pour ce soir. » expliqua la jeune femme. « Ils dormiront dans les deux chambres d'amis. »

« Moi je veux bien, mais il va falloir aller faire quelques courses car nous n'avons pas assez de quoi manger pour tout le monde. » admit Dominic. « Montre-leur les chambres pendant que je prépare une liste. »

Le jeune homme retourna dans le salon pour préparer la liste de courses. Eurielle se retourna vers les petits hommes.

« Les chambres sont à l'étage. » leur apprit-elle en commençant à monter les marches pour se rendre au premier.

À la file indienne, les nains et Bilbo la suivirent, faisant grincer l'escalier sous leur pas. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un grand couloir.

« Six d'entre vous peuvent dormir dans cette chambre. » calcula rapidement la dresseuse, en ouvrant une porte qui donnait sur la première chambre.

Fili, Kili, Thorïn, Nori, Dori et Ori y entrèrent, avant de poser leurs sacs de voyage.

« Je vous donnerais ce qu'il faut pour la nuit. » expliqua Eurielle avant de faire signe aux autres de la suivre vers la porte qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. « Six autres peuvent dormir ici.

« Il va manquer de la place pour deux d'entre nous. » intervint Balïn qui avait rapidement comprit qu'il y aurait un soucis.

« Je peux dormir dans le jardin. » fit Bofur. « J'ai Ostro avec moi pour me défendre. »

« Et moi Bleuet. » compléta le hobbit.

Après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient sûr d'eux, Balïn rejoignit Glóïn, Óïn, Bombur, Bifur et Dwalïn dans la deuxième petite chambre, laissant Bofur et Bilbo seuls dans la couloir avec la jeune femme.

« Il n'est pas question que vous dormiez dehors. » affirma Eurielle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Vous pouvez très bien dormir dans ma chambre s'il le faut. »

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans la pièce qui se trouvait en face de là où ils se tenaient et entra dans sa chambre.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Bilbo vit une immense peluche au corps bleu clair, dont le cou était allongé, qui avait des oreilles toute ronde, quatre nageoires plus une autre qui lui servait de gouvernail. Le dessus de son corps était recouvert d'une sorte de carapace ouverte de couleur grise avec des pics auxquels l'on pouvait se tenir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit le hobbit qui avait bien du mal à détourner son regard de la créature.

« C'est ma peluche Lokhlass. » lui apprit Eurielle, en se retournant pour voir de quoi le Semi-Homme parlait. « Un Pokémon de type eau. »

« De type eau ? » répéta sans comprendre le nain.

« C'est vrai qu'il va falloir que je vous explique tout ça. » soupira Eurielle. « Je vous dirais ça après manger. Vous voulez bien m'aider à apporter ce qu'il faut à vos amis ? »

Elle leur donna trois oreillers à chacun pour qu'ils les portent dans la première chambre. Cela n'échappa pas à Kili qui s'empressa de prendre son coussin alors qu'il avait mis en place son sac de couchage.

« Le ciel soit loué, nous dormirons enfin avec des coussins ! » s'exclama le neveu de Thorïn en serrant dans ses bras la raison de son bonheur comme un doudou.

Pour seule réponse, Fili lui balança le sien à la figure, entraînant une bataille de coussin entre les deux frères. Bilbo et Bofur s'empressèrent de sortir avant qu'il ne vienne à l'idée du roi d'Erebor de rejeter la faute sur eux si ses neveux se comportaient comme deux enfants.

« Ils n'ont besoin de rien d'autre ? » demanda Eurielle qui venait de sortir de la deuxième chambre où elle avait apporté d'autres oreillers.

« Non, rien. » affirmèrent les deux compères qui n'avaient pas très envie de retourner dans la pièce.

« Très bien, nous allons faire des courses dans ce cas. » fit la dresseuse avant que Fili et Kili n'atterrissent sur les fesses dans le couloir.

« Allez vous calmer dehors les mômes ! » grogna Thorïn en refermant la porte pour être au calme.

« Vous deux, vous venez aussi. » décida la jeune femme en embarquant les deux frères avec elle et en faisant signe à Bofur et à Bilbo de la suivre.

« Heu, et où allons-nous, gente dame ? » demanda Fili qui semblait un peu perdu.

« Faire des courses. » répéta Eurielle. « Comment vous vous appelez tous les deux ? »

« Fili ! » répondit aussitôt le blondinet.

« Et Kili. » compléta son petit frère.

« Pour vous servir. » terminèrent-ils en même temps, rappelant le souvenir de leur rencontre à Bilbo qui fit un sourire amusé.

« Et vous gente dame ? » s'enquit Kili.

« Je m'appelle Eurielle. » se présenta la dénommée en arrivant en bas des escaliers. « Dom ? Tu as fini avec ta liste ? »

« Oui petite sœur. Je t'attendais pour y aller. » admit Dominic en apparaissant dans le couloir d'entrée

« Tu peux rester ici, j'ai mes porteurs. » rit la dresseuse en montrant les trois nains et le hobbit. « Donne moi juste la liste s'il te plaît. »

Le jeune homme lui donna le papier sur lequel il avait noté ce qu'il fallait prendre, et lui passa également quelques Pokédollars pour pouvoir payer une partie des achats.

Le petit groupe sortit. Le soleil déclinait de plus en plus et dans deux heures tout au plus, la nuit s'installerait. Eurielle prit la tête de la troupe pour mener les petits hommes dans les rues de Quarellis qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche.

Elle acheta ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la liste, avant de se tourner vers les nains.

« Vous avez envie de quelque chose en particulier ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

« J'adorerais manger des tartelettes sablées aux fruits. » avoua Bofur en se léchant les babines rien que d'y penser.

« Du fromage ! » firent en chœur Fili et Kili.

« Si j'étais toi Eurielle, je ferais une bonne réserve, car treize nains plus un hobbit à nourrir, ce n'est pas du luxe. » avoua Bilbo.

« Hmm... Bofur, tu connais la recette de tes tartelettes ? » s'enquit la dresseuse.

« Sur le bout de mes dix doigts et même ceux de mes pieds. » plaisanta le nain.

« Très bien, nous allons aller au supermarché principal et tu prendras ce qu'il te faut pour ça. » décida Eurielle. « Fili, Kili et Bilbo, vous me direz ce qui vous ferait éventuellement plaisir en dehors du fromage. »

Après dix minutes de marche à travers la ville, ils se retrouvèrent au plus grand magasin de Quarellis, et y entrèrent après avoir pris un chariot pour y mettre leurs achats. Fili portait déjà un sac qui contenait les quelques courses qu'ils avaient fais jusqu'à maintenant sans trop de peine, alors que Bofur furetait entre les rayons pour trouver les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de son gâteau favori.

Dès qu'il eut terminé de récupérer tout ce dont il avait besoin dans une quantité suffisamment grande pour faire cinq tartelettes pour quinze personnes, le nain qui ne quittait pas son chapeau aida le reste de l'équipe pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient manger le soir même.

« Il faudrait de la bonne viande. » décida Kili. « Nous les nains adorons également la charcuterie. »

« Et du fromage ! » reprit Fili. « Avec du bon pain pour faire des tartines. »

« Et en légumes ? » demanda Eurielle.

« Pas de verdure ! Nous ne sommes pas des lapins. » se vexa Kili qui salivait un peu trop à l'idée de se faire gonfler la panse avec beaucoup de viande.

« Ou des elfes. » ricana Fili en se rappelant le premier repas qu'ils avaient eu à Fondcombe.

« C'était très bon... » fit pour sa part Bilbo. « Eurielle, je te souhaite bon courage pour leur faire manger ne serait-ce qu'un seul légume. »

« Challenge accepté Bilbo. » sourit la dresseuse en se dirigeant dans le rayon des fruits et légumes.

Fili et Kili firent aussitôt la grimace devant cet étalage de couleur, tandis que Bofur semblait rêveur.

« Pas besoin de fruits puisque Bofur en a pris pour ses tartelettes. » reprit la jeune femme. « Mais voyons ce que je peux réussir à vous faire manger.. »

Elle récupéra quelques carottes et des pommes de terre. Se dirigeant vers le rayon fromage, elle laissa les deux frères faire leurs choix et prit d'elle-même un fromage à pâte fondue. Fili et Kili revinrent avec cinq tommes de Quarellis entières, et quelques fromages au lait de chèvres.

Ils terminèrent par tout ce qui s'apparentait à la viande. Eurielle récupéra au passage une boîte d'œufs, de la chair à saucisse, des lardons et des pâtes feuilletés, pendant que Bofur partait en quête de bonnes choses à manger. Il revint avec plusieurs saucisses, des cuisses de poulet et des pavés de bœuf qu'il déposa dans le chariot qui était déjà bien remplis.

« Je pense que l'on a tout. » calcula la jeune femme. « Nous allons passer à la caisse et rentrer. »

Bofur se chargea de pousser le chariot au vu de tout ce qu'ils avaient pris et se demandait s'il n'allait pas falloir être plus de cinq pour pouvoir tout ramener.

Après avoir payé le tout et partagé les courses en neufs sacs, ils se retrouvèrent à porter deux sacs chacun. Bien que c'était parfois un peu lourd, la maison d'Eurielle ne se trouvait heureusement pas si loin que cela et ils purent souffler rapidement en déposant les sacs dans l'entrée dès qu'ils furent arrivés.

« Kili, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais proposer mes services quand il s'agit d'aller faire des courses pour toute la compagnie. » souffla Fili en massant ses avant-bras.

« Fatigué grand frère ? » le taquina aussitôt le plus jeune en tentant de cacher son essoufflement.

« Je vais chercher Bombur pour qu'il nous aide à cuisiner, c'est le meilleur que je connaisse dans ce domaine. » expliqua Bofur en montant rapidement l'escalier pour aller voir son frère.

Pendant qu'il partait à la recherche de son frère, Dominic aida les deux nains, le hobbit et sa sœur à ramener les sacs dans la cuisine, afin de placer ce qu'il fallait au frigo.

« Heu, dis-moi Eurielle, tu as fais des courses pour combien de temps au juste ? » s'enquit le blond en voyant tout ce qu'ils avaient ramené.

« Oh ça ? C'est juste pour ce soir. Éventuellement demain s'il en reste. » répondit Kili avec un grand sourire.

Dominic ouvrit des yeux grands comme des balles de tennis, se demandant s'il était sérieux. L'arrivée de Bombur et de Bofur dans la cuisine le coupèrent aussitôt dans ses pensées.

« Nous allons cuisiner ! » décida le nain au chapeau en poussant les deux neveux de Thorïn pour qu'ils sortent. « Nous avons des tartelettes à faire ! »

« Je reste avec vous, je vais vous faire un pâté de pâques et un cake. » expliqua Eurielle. Elle expliqua succinctement ce que c'était aux deux nains restant qui étaient abasourdis en se demandant de quoi elle parlait.

« Le pâté de pâques c'est de la viande et des œufs dans de la pâte. » expliqua la dresseuse. « Quant au cake il y aura de la viande et du fromage dedans. »

« C'est parfait alors. » approuva Bofur. « Avec Bombur, nous allons faire cuire les saucisses, la viande et préparer les tartelettes. »

Eurielle se garda bien de dire qu'elle comptait râper quelques carottes pour les mettre en douce dans la pâte du cake et commença à préparer ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire. De son côté, Bofur s'en donnait à cœur joie pour faire ses petits gâteaux préférés, pendant que Bombur faisait cuire les différentes viandes avec différentes sauces. La dresseuse se résolut à faire cuire également les pommes de terre pour pouvoir en faire ensuite une purée.

Pendant ce temps, ne voulant pas vraiment rejoindre les nains, Bilbo avait décidé d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les Pokémon. Aussi était-il allé voir le seul qui pouvait l'aider en dehors d'Eurielle, à savoir Dominic.

« Bonsoir euh... » commença le blond en cherchant le prénom du petit homme.

« Bilbo Sacquet. » se présenta le hobbit. « Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus sur les Pokémon. »

« Viens t'asseoir. » proposa le jeune homme en se décalant sur le canapé. « Alors dis-moi. » demanda-t-il une fois que le Semi-Homme eut pris place. « Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? »

Bilbo se mit à réfléchir, puis décida que le plus important dans l'immédiat était de savoir comment s'en occuper.

« Comment on s'occupe d'un Pokémon ? »

« Hé bien, ça dépend desquels. » avoua Dominic. « Eurielle m'a prévenu que vous aviez un Riolu et un Absol, je vais donc t'expliquer ce qu'il faut savoir sur ces deux là. »

L'humain rajusta sa position pour être plus confortablement installé, puis commença.

« Tout d'abord pour Riolu... Il s'agit d'un Pokémon de type combat. Il aura donc besoin d'apprendre les bases du combat à main nues et de faire beaucoup d'exercice. Tu peux le faire aller dans l'eau sans problèmes si tu veux lui faire un brin de toilette. Pour démêler sa fourrure le mieux est de prendre une brosse à poil ras. »

« Quelle est la particularité du type combat ? » demanda le hobbit, perturbé d'entendre parler de ce genre de choses.

« Eurielle vous expliquera un peu mieux que moi, mais chaque type a ses avantages et ses faiblesses. Ton Riolu sera efficace contre les Pokémon de type normal, ténèbres et roche. Les dommages qu'ils pourraient subir en combat seront moindres contre les types insectes, roche et ténèbres. Par contre il faudra faire très attention contre des Pokémon de type fée, vol et psy. À savoir aussi que les attaques physiques ne feront rien contre le type spectre. »

Bilbo sentait déjà le mal de tête montrer le bout de son nez et préféra revenir sur le premier sujet.

« Et pour le nourrir ? »

« Il existe de la nourriture spéciale pour les Pokémon. On les trouve dans les boutiques des centres Pokémon. Sauf si tu préfères la préparer toi même. » expliqua Dominic.

« D'accord... pour Absol ? » s'enquit le hobbit.

« Absol est de type ténèbres. Comme pour Riolu, il peut prendre des bains. Pour le sécher il faudra prendre une serviette et démêler sa fourrure avec une brosse longue. Pour affûter sa corne, on peut utiliser le tronc des arbres. »

« Il faut que ce soit aussi tranchant qu'un couteau ? » demanda le Semi-Homme.

« Oui, c'est un peu ça. » approuva le jeune homme. « Je pense que c'est tout ? Tu voudrais savoir autre chose ? »

« Non. Merci beaucoup Dominic. » fit Bilbo avant de le laisser pour rejoindre la chambre dans laquelle il allait dormir dans la nuit.

Là, il prit sa Pokéball, appuya sur le bouton qui la fit grossir, et fit doucement sortir Bleuet de la sphère rouge et blanche. Ce dernier dormait toujours, et le hobbit l'installa sur la peluche Lokhlass avant de le recouvrir de sa veste pour le garder au chaud. Il resta ensuite à lui caresser lentement la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait appris. Il ne voyait plus le temps passer.

Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque Bofur entra dans la pièce.

« Tu viens manger ? » chuchota le nain en voyant que Bleuet était endormi. « Tout est prêt en bas. »

Bilbo hocha de la tête et se leva. Bofur libéra Ostro, et lui demanda de veiller sur le petit Riolu pendant qu'ils étaient en train de manger. L'Absol se coucha donc contre la peluche, veillant sur le bébé Pokémon pendant que le hobbit et le nain quittaient la chambre pour rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle à manger.

Le Semi-Homme fut surprit de voir tout le monde attablé, d'autant qu'ils semblaient bien trop calmes. Il s'installa à la place entre Nori et Balïn, pendant que Bofur allait près de son frère et de son cousin.

« On va pouvoir commencer. » fit finalement Eurielle. « Et toujours avec des bonnes manières. »

Elle découpa plusieurs parts dans les cakes qu'elle avait fait, avant d'en donner deux parts à chacun, leur lançant à chacun un regard signe qu'ils devaient attendre avant même de pouvoir commencer.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai raté au juste ? » chuchota Bilbo à l'adresse de Balïn.

« Oh, c'est tout simple, cette jeune femme a menacé que nous ne mangerions rien du tout si nous nous comportions comme des sauvages à table, aussi devons nous nous tenir correctement si nous voulons nous remplir l'estomac. » expliqua calmement le nain à la barbe blanche.

Le hobbit ne le dirait jamais devant les nains, mais il était impressionné que la jeune femme ait réussi à les faire se tenir correctement à table, lui même ayant été pris au dépourvu quand il avait été forcé d'accueillir des nains sans connaître leurs habitudes.

« Peut-on commencer ? » demanda Bofur une fois que tout le monde fut servit et qu'Eurielle avait reprit sa place.

« Bien sûr. » sourit la dresseuse en jetant un coup d'œil à son grand frère.

Et, ô miracle pour Bilbo, les treize nains mangèrent aussi proprement qu'ils le pouvaient. Il était difficile pour Bombur par exemple de se pencher au dessus de son assiette pour ne pas mettre des miettes de partout à cause de sa corpulence, où à Óïn de pouvoir couper correctement des parts de ce qu'il voulait puisqu'il tenait constamment son appareil auditif afin de suivre les conversations qui se tenaient à table.

Le cake partit étonnement vite. Ori se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Excusez-moi, mais serait-il possible d'en ravoir un peu ? » demanda le nain.

« Ori ! » s'insurgea Fili en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne. « Tu veux être privé du reste ? »

« Doucement Fili, il n'y a pas de mal. » le calma Eurielle. « Ori, c'est ça ? Malheureusement, il n'en reste plus, mais si tout le monde a fini, nous allons pouvoir passer à la suite. »

Dominic lui passa les deux pâtés de pâques qu'ils avaient fait, et en coupa seize bonnes tranches avant de les distribuer pour que tout le monde en ait une part.

Thorïn appréciait tout particulièrement le goût de ce plat et se promit d'en demander la recette avant de partir. Il fut quelque peu déçu qu'il ne puisse en manger plus, mais déjà, le plat principal arrivait.

Dominic mit deux bonnes louches de purée de pommes de terre à chacun, avant qu'Eurielle ne leur mette à chacun deux saucisses, un cuisse de poulet et de la sauce dans laquelle se trouvait la viande de bœuf.

Ori qui aimait le moins les légumes, ne fit pas de commentaires sur la purée. C'était le seul légume qu'il appréciait un minimum et il avala donc avec appétit ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

Bilbo, bien que gourmand, commençait à manquer de place dans son estomac. Aussi dut-il se résoudre à laisser la moitié de la purée s'il voulait survivre pour les tartelettes préférées de Bofur.

« Bilbo, tu n'as plus faim ? » demanda Dominic en voyant que le hobbit avait lui aussi du mal à finir son assiette.

« Pas pour l'instant. » avoua le Semi-Homme. Le jeune homme prit donc son assiette et plaça ce qu'il en restait dans un tupperware, qu'il marqua au nom du hobbit avant de le mettre au frigo.

« Ce sera pour demain si tu le veux. » expliqua-t-il. « Pour vous autres, vous avez tout fini. »

Il mit néanmoins le peu de chose qu'il restait au frigo, avant d'apporter les fromages.

Le Semi-Homme préféra décliner sa part, et Eurielle avait fait exprès de ne pas sortir toutes les tommes de Quarellis. Bombur mangea une bonne moitié d'une seule tomme. Son frère Bofur adorait le fromage mais préférait se réserver pour ses tartelettes et ne mangea qu'un petit morceau de tomme avec du pain. Le restant des nains se partageaient le restant.

« Si nous faisions une petite pause musicale avant le dessert ? » proposa Ori qui n'en pouvait plus et tenait à manger le dessert.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. » approuva Eurielle. « Malheureusement je ne chante pas très bien. »

« Alors, nous allons chanter pour vous. » répondit Bofur en attrapant sa clarinette avant de commencer à jouer un air sur lequel les autres chantèrent. Bilbo, Eurielle et Dominic furent captivés par le chant grave et envoûtant des nains, accompagnés par la clarinette du dernier.

Celui-ci s'arrêta finalement de jouer, l'air rêveur.

« C'était très beau. » avoua la dresseuse en reprenant ses esprits. « Je vais chercher le dessert. »

Elle partit en cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les gâteaux aux fruits. Bien que les ayant fais avec l'aide de son frère, Bofur salivait rien qu'à leur vue et il lui fallut une bonne dose de self-contrôle pour ne pas se jeter dessus dès que le plat toucha le bois de la table.

« Il y en aura deux chacun pour ce soir, les trois autres seront pour demain matin si vous les voulez. » prévint la dresseuse en donnant deux tartelettes à chacun.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, le nain qui portait d'habitude son chapeau mais l'avait exceptionnellement enlevé pour le repas, prit une bonne bouchée de son gâteau favori et ferma les yeux, savourant le goût de ce qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis ce qui lui semblait des lustres.

Bilbo goûta lui aussi le gâteau, et fut étonné de remarquer qu'il fondait agréablement en bouche, laissant un arrière goût fruité qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il allait falloir qu'il demande certaines recettes... Il parvint à terminer ses deux parts, puis se mit au fond de sa chaise, repu.

« Vous nous aidez à débarrasser ? » demanda Dominic en se levant de table.

« Oh mon Dieu, ne leur demandez surtout pas ça ! » grimaça le hobbit.

« Vous entendez les gars ? Débarrassons ! » fit joyeusement Nori alors que les nains se mettaient en place.

« Non, non, non.. » tenta de les raisonner Bilbo. « Peut-être que ça ne va pas plaire à nos hôtes ! »

Le hobbit grimaça lorsqu'il vit qu'encore une fois, personne ne l'écoutait. Il fut cependant surpris de voir que, cette fois, Bofur ne participait au rangement coutumier des nains. Pour une raison que le Semi-Homme ignorait, le nain qui portait habituellement un chapeau semblait réticent et jetait des coups d'œil angoissés en direction d'Eurielle et de Dominic, le teint un peu pâle.

« Bofur, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Bilbo alors que les nains commençaient à se lancer les couverts, les assiettes et les verres à travers la salle à manger et la cuisine, sous les yeux étonnés de leurs hôtes, tout en chantant une chanson rythmée dont le tempo était donné par Bombur grâce à la table.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit le nain, tremblant. « Je me sens un peu bizarre. »

« Tu as peut-être trop mangé ? » proposa le Semi-Homme, inquiet de le voir dans cet état alors qu'il était d'habitude le plus joyeux et le plus optimiste de tous.

Bofur soupira, puis lorsqu'il vit que la table était débarrassée, il se leva pour se rendre dans la cuisine et aider à ranger la vaisselle qui avait été lavée, rincée et essuyée avant d'être posée sur le plan de travail.

Aussi, pendant que son compère était en train d'aider Dominic plus délicatement que le reste de la compagnie, Bilbo alla retrouver Eurielle qui était dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

« Eurielle. » appela le hobbit, faisant se retourner la jeune femme.

« Oui Bilbo ? »

« Je m'inquiète pour Bofur, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. » lui expliqua le Semi-Homme. « En temps normal il aurait aidé les autres en les accompagnant à la clarinette ou en réceptionnant ce qu'on lui lancait. Là il est resté assis, et même maintenant, il aide ton frère de la manière la plus normale qui soit ! »

« Le mal du pays ? » proposa Eurielle.

« Non, ils n'ont pas véritablement de chez eux, ça ne peut pas être ça. » réfléchit Bilbo. « Et c'est un sentiment que j'aurais pu comprendre puisque mon chez-moi me manque énormément. »

La dresseuse et le hobbit montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans la chambre, où Bleuet dormait toujours. Ostro jeta un coup d'œil sur les nouveaux arrivants puis reposa sa tête entre ses pattes de devant.

« Il a peut-être pris froid, ou alors il est juste très fatigué. Nous avons fait beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui et ça serait normal. » fit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

Bilbo resta pensif un bon moment. Bofur finit par revenir, et démonta sa clarinette qu'il rangea dans son sac, et duquel il sortit un canif et un bout de bois qui devait faire une vingtaine de centimètres de long pour dix de haut, de forme carrée. Il sortit également un parchemin et un crayon et se posa à même le sol, le regard en direction de son partenaire afin de le dessiner.

« Heu Bofur, tu n'aurais pas oublié ton chapeau ? » s'enquit le hobbit qui n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de le voir sans, que ce soit en extérieur ou en intérieur.

« On ne garde pas son couvre-chef dans une maison. » répondit automatiquement le nain sans s'arrêter de dessiner pour autant.

« Oui, mais ça ne t'avait pas empêcher de le garder chez moi... » lui rappela le semi-homme, de plus en plus intrigué.

Bofur ne répondit pas, mais sa main se figea au dessus de sa feuille, avant de se mettre à trembler légèrement. Le nain tenta de reprendre un air désinvolte, mais ne parvenait plus à se remettre à son dessin.

« J'ai besoin d'air. » affirma-t-il en attrapant son chapeau qui se trouvait à côté de son sac. « Tu viens Ostro ? »

Bilbo le regarda sortir tristement, suivi par l'Absol assez rapidement. Le Semi-Homme avait décidé de le suivre quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Laisse-le un peu seul Bilbo. » fit doucement Eurielle. « Je pense qu'il en a besoin pour réfléchir un peu. »

Le hobbit hocha doucement de la tête, et jeta une dernier regard inquiet vers la porte. Lui-même se posait beaucoup de questions, il devait en être de même pour chaque nain de la compagnie, mais cela n'expliquait pas pour autant le comportement étrange du fabricant de jouets. Voyant que Bilbo s'inquiétait pour son compère, la dresseuse l'obligea à s'allonger.

« Nous parlerons des types de Pokémon demain d'accord ? Repose-toi Bilbo, tu en as besoin. » déclara doucement la jeune femme en apportant Bleuet à ses côtés. « Je vais aller voir Bofur dans quelques minutes si ça peut te rassurer pour lui parler. »

Le Semi-Homme bâilla, maintenant qu'il était allongé, la fatigue de la journée se rappelait à lui, vicieuse, et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de rester éveillé afin de guetter le retour de Bofur. Il ne tint cependant pas dix minutes, et s'endormit tout près de son Riolu.

Eurielle avait refermé tout doucement la porte de sa chambre, avant de marcher à pas feutrés dans le couloir menant aux escaliers pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle se retrouva rapidement au rez-de-chaussé, vidé de tous les nains, et ne voyant pas le fabricant de jouets, elle ouvrit doucement la porte de l'entrée après avoir enfilé ses chaussures.

La dresseuse se dirigea en premier lieu vers le jardin, mais n'y trouva pas le nain au chapeau. Réfléchissant quant au lieu où il pourrait éventuellement se trouver, elle se dirigea vers la ville, espérant tomber rapidement sur lui.

La jeune femme finit par le trouver alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour. Bofur se trouvait au bord de la rivière, caressant machinalement la tête d'Ostro qui avait posé sa tête sur son genou droit, le regard fixé sur l'eau qui s'écoulait dans son lit. Elle se rapprocha tout doucement, et s'assit à sa gauche, sans prendre la parole pour autant, regardant elle aussi la paisible rivière qui scintillait doucement à la lumière des étoiles et de la lune.

Eurielle hésita à prendre la parole, mais elle n'en fit finalement rien car ce fut le nain qui brisa le silence le premier.

« Qui t'envoie me chercher ? » soupira-t-il en tournant finalement son regard vers elle.

« Personne, je suis venue de moi-même. » admit Eurielle.

Bofur replia sa jambe libre contre lui, posant sa tête dessus, l'air mélancolique.

« Ta maison te manque ? » demanda la dresseuse qui voulait en avoir le cœur net.

« Ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai pas de véritable maison. » expliqua le fabricant en levant les yeux vers le ciel pour fixer les étoiles. « Je me sens juste... un peu perdu et bizarre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tenir tout un repas en me comportant comme une personne normale, pas plus que les autres. Et j'ai eu du mal à finir ma deuxième tartelette. »

Le nain soupira à nouveau, levant un peu la tête pour regarder la dresseuse.

« Je suis désolé si nos manières étranges vous ont dérangés. » il grimaça, l'air penaud. « On n'a pas l'habitude de manger avec d'autres personnes je dois dire. »

« C'était amusant. » s'amusa Eurielle. « Tu m'apprendras une de vos chansons ? »

« Avec grand plaisir. » approuva Bofur, un demi-sourire sur son visage. « Pas ce soir malheureusement, j'ai bien trop de choses en tête pour réussir cet exploit. »

« Tu iras mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. » affirma la dresseuse en se relevant. « Tu viens ? » demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main vers lui.

Le nain la prit et se releva, dérangeant Ostro qui semblait heureux dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et qui le suivit dès qu'ils remontèrent les rues pour retourner chez la fratrie.

Ce n'est qu'en allumant la lumière du hall d'entrée qu'Eurielle comprit que ce qu'avait Bofur était bien plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait tout d'abord. Ce dernier était bien pâle, et marcher dans Quarellis l'avait essoufflé. Le nain eut d'ailleurs bien du mal à retirer ses chaussures et finit par vaciller et tomber contre le mur.

« Bofur ? Ça va aller ? » demanda la dresseuse en se doutant que sa question était stupide.

« Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. » parvint à dire le fabricant de jouets, encore plus pâle qu'à son arrivée.

La jeune femme l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur, puis l'aida à retirer ses bottes. Elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il se passait. En faisant voler le Tadmorv, Bofur n'avait pas fait attention au fait que des projectiles pourraient se répandre sur lui. L'acide avait rongé un petit bout de son pantalon, et le poison s'était infiltré par une blessure, qui semblait minime à première vue.

« Je sais ce que tu as. » murmura Eurielle pour ne pas réveiller les autres. « Surtout, ne bouge pas. »

Elle attrapa son sac à dos qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, et chercha ce qu'elle voulait dedans. Elle en sortit un vaporisateur dont la bouteille était jaune, avec gravé dessus « antidote ». Sachant que ça ne suffirait pas, elle prit également une petite bouteille contenant du lait d'Ecremeuh qui lui permettrait de reprendre quelques forces puis se dirigea de nouveau vers le nain.

« Je te préviens, ça risque de piquer un peu. » prévint la jeune femme en vérifiant avant s'il n'y avait pas un autre endroit où il aurait pu être contaminé, sans que ce ne soit le cas.

Elle vaporisa donc la potion sur la blessure de Bofur, qui serra les dents pour ne pas montrer que ça ne piquait pas qu'un peu mais beaucoup.

Une fois qu'elle eut vidé la petite bouteille, elle tendit celle contenant le lait au fabricant de jouets.

« Bois ça, ça te fera du bien. Surtout tu ne bouges pas, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se précipita dans la salle de bains où se trouvait le placard à pharmacie, fouilla dedans rapidement, en ressortit une compresse, une bande et une pilule de couleur jaune.

La dresseuse passa rapidement par la cuisine pour prendre une verre qu'elle remplit d'eau et retourna auprès du nain qui avait retrouvé quelques couleurs mais qui n'avait pas bougé comme elle le lui avait demandé.

« Tiens, tu avales ça. » lui expliqua Eurielle en lui tendant le cachet et le verre d'eau. « Et tu ne bouges pas pendant que je soigne ta blessure. »

Bofur regarda d'un air sceptique le cachet mais finit par l'avaler. Pendant ce temps, Eurielle nettoyait la blessure avec le fond d'antidote du vaporisateur avant de la bander pour éviter que le tout s'infecte une nouvelle fois.

« Tu peux y aller maintenant. » fit la jeune femme dès qu'elle eut terminé.

Ostro, qui était resté auprès de son dresseur pendant tout ce temps, l'aida du mieux qu'il put à se relever, avant qu'ils ne se rendent dans la chambre.

Eurielle ouvrit tout doucement la porte, jeta un œil à l'intérieur et vit que Bilbo dormait à poings fermés. Elle fit signe au nain de ne pas faire de bruit et ils avancèrent prudemment dans la pièce. Bofur dut enjamber le hobbit pour rejoindre sa couche alors que la jeune femme n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à retrouver son lit.

« Eurielle ? » chuchota le nain, pour ne pas réveiller le Semi-Homme à ses côtés.

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

La dresseuse fit un petit sourire alors que le nain, exténué, sombra à son tour dans le sommeil.

« Frère indigne ! Rends-moi immédiatement ma barrette ! »

« Pour ça, il va falloir que tu m'attrapes. » répondit le-dit frère.

C'est sur ces cris infantiles que se réveilla le reste de la maison. Bilbo se frotta un œil et se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se retrouva sur les fesses lorsque Kili le bouscula pour entrer dans la chambre et qu'il referma la porte, la barrette de Fili dans sa main.

« Ah mon cher Bilbo, vous tombez bien. » fit joyeusement le plus jeune.

Tout en l'aidant à se relever, il glissa aussitôt le bijou royal dans la poche du hobbit, en prétextant vouloir l'épousseter.

« Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Kili ? » demanda Bofur, à moitié réveillé mais en meilleure forme que la veille au soir.

« Hé bien, mon cher frère, ne trouvant point sa barrette afin de terminer en beauté sa tresse, s'est aussitôt dit que c'était forcément de ma faute. » expliqua calmement le nain en ne cachant pas son sourire. « Pourtant je le jure, je ne l'ai point en ces lieux. »

Et pour montrer ses dires, il leva les deux mains, vides, puis retourna les poches de sa veste.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? » s'enquit Eurielle.

« Malheureusement, oui. » avoua le nain en se levant.

« Bofur ! Je pensais que tu étais de notre côté ! » protesta Kili.

« Il n'a pas tout à fait tort non plus. » fit doucement Bilbo qui avait pris Bleuet dans ses bras.

« Kili ! » s'écria Fili, à bout de patience, dans le couloir.

Le cadet de la compagnie fit un grand sourire, puis ouvrit la porte.

« Fili ! » répondit-il en retour.

« Donne-moi ma barrette maintenant. » s'énerva Fili en tapant du pied.

« Désolé mais je ne peux pas. » s'excusa le nain brun qui tentait de se faire passer pour un ange.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que je ne l'ai pas ! » De nouveau il montra ses mains et retourna ses poches qui étaient étrangement vides.

Eurielle partit dans une crise de fou rire, obtenant l'attention de chacun dans la pièce. La jeune femme en pleurait tant et si bien que Bofur du mettre les deux gaffeurs à la porte pour qu'elle puisse réussir à se calmer.

Cependant, en recroisant les deux clowns dans le couloir lorsqu'elle partit à la salle de bains pour se laver et s'habiller, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau, faisant se questionner les deux jeunes princes.

Le nain et le hobbit ne tardèrent pas à comprendre ce qui faisait autant rire la dresseuse. Dans le dos de Fili se trouvait un dessin au feutre d'une fleur, mais cette dernière ne ressemblait pas à grand chose. Quant à Kili, ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlés dans son dos sans qu'il ne le voit, le faisant ressembler à un porc-épic.

Bofur et Bilbo se retinrent à grand peine d'éclater de rire en voyant qu'Ori, sur le pas de sa porte, était en train d'immortaliser le spectacle des deux nains en les dessinant. C'est en mettant par habitude les mains dans ses poches que le hobbit trouva quelque chose et le sortit aussitôt.

« Ce ne serait pas ce que tu cherches par hasard ? » demanda-t-il à Fili en lui tendant la barrette bleue.

« Si ! Merci mon cher cambrioleur. » fit le nain blond qui pouvait enfin finir sa tresse normalement.

Bofur et Bilbo se regardèrent lorsque les deux frères repartirent, avant d'éclater de rire. Puis le nain proposa qu'ils descendent pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Le hobbit décida de préparer du chocolat, du thé et du café pour que chacun puisse choisir ce qu'il préférait. Le fabricant de jouets préféra sortir ses tartelettes du frigo et les réchauffa pendant quelques minutes au four. Eurielle les retrouva en train de déposer le tout sur la table, lorsque Dominic revint de l'extérieur.

« J'ai pris des croissants et des pains au chocolat. » fit-il joyeusement en tendant le sachet à sa sœur. Il ne reste plus qu'à préparer le reste.

« Bilbo et Bofur s'en sont chargés. » avoua la dresseuse en montrant les deux hommes qui s'activaient.

« Tant mieux alors, nous allons pouvoir prendre le petit-déjeuner. » approuva son frère.

Le repas fut avalé dans la joie et le bonne humeur, puis Dominic quitta tout ce beau monde pour aller travailler.

La vaisselle terminée, Eurielle se tourna vers le groupe.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'avoir vos Pokémon pour le voyage. » expliqua-t-elle. « Bilbo, Bofur, vous allez pouvoir m'aider dans cette tâche avec Bleuet et Ostro. »

Le groupe hocha de la tête, et après avoir emporté chacun un sandwich et leur dernières tartelettes, ils se mirent tous en route pour le sentier Croquis.

« Bien ! » fit Eurielle qui avait pris la tête du groupe . « Par qui on commence ? »

« Moi, moi ! » s'écrièrent ensemble Fili et Kili.

« Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonnée ? » demanda la dresseuse. « De plus, j'ai une idée derrière la tête vous concernant. »

Elle fit signe à Bofur de rester avec les autres et demanda à Bilbo de l'accompagner. Très heureux, les deux princes d'Erebor se mirent à leur suite, plus que joyeux. Dès qu'ils rencontraient un Pokémon, les deux nains le voulaient. Bilbo s'étonnait de voir la jeune femme refuser à chaque fois, les menant plus en avant encore. Ils finirent par arriver au bord de la rivière, et cette fois, la dresseuse eut un sourire.

« Parfait. » fit-elle en montrant deux Pokémon juste en face d'eux.

Deux petites souris jaunes avec de grandes oreilles très semblables jouaient ensemble. Cependant, si l'un avaient des signes plus sur ses bajoues et qui formaient le bout de sa queue, avec la couleur rouge, le deuxième était de couleur bleue avec des moins.

« Nyaaa. » ne put s'empêcher de faire Fili en voyant les deux mignonnes petites créatures.

« Je veux... » compléta Kili.

« Bilbo, tiens toi prêt. » déclara Eurielle.

« Heu... d'accord. » fit le hobbit en déposant Bleuet au sol. « Tu es prêt pour ton premier combat Bleuet ? »

Le Riolu hocha la tête positivement et se mit en place. Pour l'assister, la dresseuse appela son partenaire, qui se trouvait être une sorte de petit hippopotame de couleur marron, qui fit voler du sable dès son arrivée sur le terrain, obligeant Riolu à se protéger les yeux.

« Tiens mets ça à ton Riolu. » demanda la jeune femme au hobbit en lui envoyant des lunettes spéciales.

Bilbo les mit à Bleuet et les déposa devant ses yeux pour qu'il soit protégé de la tempête de sable. Ainsi, le Pokémon combat pourrait combattre sans risquer de se blesser à cause de la poudre qui volait à présent sur tout le terrain.

« Il est parfait comme ça. » affirma Eurielle en souriant. « Tu te souviens des attaques de ton Riolu ? »

« Heu... _Vive-Attaque_... _Poing-Eclair_..._Ténacité_, _Clairvoyance_ et _Abri_. » énuméra le Semi-Homme en cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

« C'est cela. Je te déconseille de te servir de _Poing-Eclair_ contre ces deux Pokémon, car ça ne leur ferait rien du tout. » affirma la dresseuse. « _Clairvoyance_ ne te servira pas non plus. _Abri_ sera utile pour te protéger d'une attaque de temps en temps, _Ténacité_ de rassembler tes forces pour tenir contre une attaque très forte. Tu vas surtout devoir te servir de _Vive-Attaque_. »

Bilbo hocha de la tête, essayant de se rappeler au mieux ces informations.

« Hippopotas, sers-toi de _Tunnel_ ! » ordonna Eurielle en voyant que le Posipi et le Negapi s'étaient retournés vers eux avant de mettre leur petites pattes devant leurs yeux pour se protéger du sable.

« Heu... Bleuet, _Vive-Attaque_. » fit maladroitement Bilbo.

Aussitôt, le petit Riolu disparut dans un sillage blanc, avant de frapper la souris jaune et bleue qui roula au sol.

« Wow. » s'émerveilla le hobbit.

« Reste concentré Bilbo, ils ne vont pas rester sans rien faire. » le prévint la jeune femme alors que son Pokémon creusait un trou dans le sol pour disparaître dedans.

En effet, le Semi-Homme put clairement voir que les deux souris ne semblaient pas contentes du tout, et fixaient durement Bleuet en faisant crépiter leurs joues avec de petits éclairs. Ils lancèrent en même temps leur attaque qui frappa leur adversaire de plein fouet.

« Non Bleuet, tu vas bien ?! » demanda le Semi-Homme en faisant un pas en avant, attrapé par Eurielle pour éviter qu'il n'aille plus loin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste un peu secoué. » expliqua-t-elle. « Par contre, si tu y vas, tu risques au mieux d'être paralysé, au pire de mourir foudroyé. »

Devant l'air très sérieux que la jeune femme affichait, Bilbo préféra rester en retrait et sentit le sol trembler légèrement sous ses pieds.

Le petit hippopotame de type sol sortit de sous terre et toucha cette fois le Posipi. Celui-ci fut plus durement touché que son partenaire car l'attaque utilisée était efficace contre son type électrique.

« Bilbo, écoute moi, tu vas devoir utiliser l'attaque _Abri _dès que j'aurais dis mon attaque. » expliqua Eurielle qui avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Euh...d'accord. »

« Hippopotas, _Séisme_ ! » ordonna la dresseuse.

« Bleuet, sers-toi d'_Abri_. » suivit le hobbit.

Le Pokémon de type Sol leva ses deux pattes avant et se laissa retomber lourdement sur le sol, provoquant un tremblement de terre qui fit vaciller leurs deux adversaires. Le Riolu resta en place grâce à l'utilisation de son attaque qui le protégea. Bilbo et les nains pouvaient ressentir les tremblements à même la terre.

« Tiens Bilbo, aide-moi, c'est le moment ! » fit Eurielle en lui lançant une Pokéball.

Le semi homme l'attrapa tant bien que mal, pendant que la jeune femme en récupérait une autre pour les faire grossir en même temps dans leurs mains.

Aussitôt, la dresseuse lança sa sphère sur la souris rouge et jaune, alors que Bilbo faisait de son mieux pour réussir à viser correctement celle qui était de couleur bleue et jaune. Les deux balles touchèrent leurs cibles respectives, s'ouvrirent et les aspirèrent à l'intérieur. En retombant sur le sol, elle continuèrent à remuer, le bouton clignotant, avant de se stabiliser enfin.

« Vous pouvez aller les récupérer. » affirma Eurielle aux deux nains qui attendaient un peu en retrait.

Fili et Kili s'approchèrent prudemment des deux Pokéball et se penchèrent pour les ramasser, les faisant légitimes propriétaires.

« Si vous voulez les libérer, il faut lancer la heu... Pokéball. » indiqua Bilbo qui avait prit Bleuet dans ses bras et lui caressait la tête pour le féliciter après lui avoir relevé les lunettes sur son front.

Aussitôt les deux « jeunes » hommes s'exécutèrent. Les deux souris électriques se retrouvèrent face à eux, les regardant avec surprise.

« Bien celui qui est bleu est un Negapi mâle, quand au rouge, c'est une Posipi femelle. » indiqua Eurielle après avoir rappelé son partenaire et rangé son appareil électronique dans sa poche. « C'est le nom de leur espèces... Si, comme Bilbo et Bofur, vous voulez leur en donner un autre, vous le pouvez. »

« Ko'k » fit Kili alors que le Negapi lui sautait sur l'épaule.

« Et Qizil » finit Fili pendant que sa partenaire faisait de même.

Ko'k s'avachit à plat ventre sur l'épaule du brun, apparemment content de ne pas avoir à marcher. La Posipi semblait plus énergique et ne cessait de passer d'une épaule à l'autre en sautant régulièrement sur la tête du blond.

Eurielle leur expliqua quelles étaient les attaques qu'ils connaissaient, puis ils reprirent la route afin de rejoindre les autres. Ils les retrouvèrent assez rapidement, mais le premier à les remarquer fut Ori qui se leva, faisant tourner la tête des autres dans la direction qu'il regardait.

« Tout de même. » grogna Thorïn. Même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, il avait commencé à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir revenir ses deux neveux.

« Je propose que l'on mange. » fit Eurielle en regardant un drôle d'appareil après être arrivée auprès des nains.

« Bonne idée ! » approuvèrent la compagnie en récupérant ce qui se trouvaient dans leurs sacs à dos.

La dresseuse en profita pour libérer ses Pokémon et sortir de la nourriture pour eux en plus de ceux de Bilbo, Bofur, Fili et Kili. Bilbo laissa son partenaire manger pendant que lui-même sortait ses restes de la veille en plus de son sandwich. Sa petite escapade avec les neveux de Thorïn l'avait affamé. Aussi ne vit-il pas Bombur qui n'avait pas un sandwich mais bien cinq, préparés par son frère en sachant qu'il risquait d'avoir encore faim après seulement un des pains.

« Espérons que ton Pokémon ne soit pas aussi gourmand que toi. » le taquina d'ailleurs Bofur à ce sujet en regardant son frère engloutir son repas.

Le repas se termina d'ailleurs assez vite. Eurielle rappela ses compagnons un à un avant de se tourner vers la compagnie.

« Alors ? À qui le tour ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Bifur et Bombur. » décida Bofur , s'attirant un regard de la part des deux concernés. « Et je les accompagne ! »

Bombur n'eut pas le temps d'avaler son dernier morceau de gâteau que déjà, son frère l'entraînait à sa suite, bien aidé par Absol qui s'était mis derrière le glouton pour le faire avancer.

Bilbo s'était levé pour les suivre, mais Kili avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'ils en sachent un peu plus sur les Pokémon. Aussi le hobbit n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix et s'était rassis, Bleuet sur les genoux, pour tenter d'expliquer le peu qu'il savait sur ces étranges créatures.

« Bon, tout d'abord, qui est Bombur, et qui est Bifur ? » demanda Eurielle, étonné du silence des deux petits hommes.

« Je suis Bombur. » fit le plus enveloppé des deux après avoir fini sa tartelette.

Bifur, bien entendu, ne répondit pas, sauf avec quelques signes à l'intention de ses deux cousins.

« Je suis le plus bavard de la famille. » expliqua joyeusement Bofur. « Bombur a trop souvent la bouche pleine pour pouvoir s'exprimer et Bifur ne parle que dans une ancienne langue oubliée. Il communique essentiellement par signes. »

« Hey ! » s'exclama le nain qui n'avait plus rien à manger.

« Mon cher frère, avoue que c'est vrai. » sourit son frangin.

« Vous êtes frères ? » s'étonna la dresseuse, visiblement très surprise.

« Oui damoiselle. » fit le fabricant de jouet. « Et Bifur est notre cousin. »

La jeune femme s'était arrêtée, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ce qui était assez comique à voir.

Soudain, Bombur se mit à tirer frénétiquement la manche de son frère pour qu'il lui porte de l'attention, puis quand Bofur tourna son regard vers lui, il lui montra quelque chose qui se trouvait devant eux.

« C'est un Goinfrex. » expliqua Eurielle en souriant.

Le Pokémon semblait, à l'instar de Bombur, enveloppé. Son corps, ses grandes oreilles et sa tête étaient d'un bleu tirant sur le noir, sauf le bas de son visage, ses pieds et un rond qui pouvait ressembler à un bavoir qui étaient de couleur crème. Le Goinfrex fouillait dans de la nourriture et jetait un à un ce qu'il trouvait, ne semblant pas lui convenir.

« Oh mon Dieu, il a l'air aussi gourmand que Bombur. » gémit Bofur. « Il faut qu'on lui en trouve un autre ! »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul pas, le Pokémon se retourna, humant l'air. Il se dirigea en courant vers les trois nains et sauta sur l'épaule de Bombur qui ne tomba même pas pour avoir accès à son sac. Il en sortit une dernière tartelette de la veille, qu'il renifla d'un air prudent avant de se mettre à saliver et de l'engloutir aussitôt.

Eurielle se retint de se mettre à rire devant la mine scandalisé du nain enveloppé et sortit une Pokéball alors que le Goinfrex continuait à chercher dans le sac.

« Non ! L'attrape pas ! » fit Bofur en devinant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Je pense au contraire qu'ils s'entendraient très bien. » rit la dresseuse. « Goinfrex ? Ça te dis de pouvoir manger correctement tous les jours ? »

Le Pokémon avait sursauté, et la tartelette lui ayant visiblement beaucoup plu, il hocha positivement de la tête.

« Dans ces cas, nous allons devoir te capturer. » expliqua sérieusement Eurielle qui fit grossir la Pokéball et la mit dans la main de Bombur avant de guider sa main sur le gourmand.

La sphère aspira aussitôt Goinfrex, qui bougea plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter, sous les yeux dépités de Bofur.

« Alors. » fit la jeune femme. « Ton Pokémon connaît _Charge_, _Psykoud'Boul_, _Métronome_, _Léchouille_ et _Flair_. »

Le nain enrobé lança la sphère rouge et blanche et son Goinfrex en sortit.

« Il a un nom ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu peux lui en donner un. » expliqua Bofur, toujours aussi désappointé. « Je proposerai bien Smako. »

Bombur fronça les sourcils, mais devant l'air réjouie du Goinfrex, il abdiqua.

« Bon, il ne manque plus que Bifur maintenant. » sourit Eurielle en reprenant la route.

Les trois nains la suivirent tant bien que mal. Si ils tombèrent sur d'autres Pokémon, aucun ne semblait vraiment convenir au muet qui faisait constamment un signe négatif de la tête.

Ils arrivèrent au bord de la rivière et finirent par la longer. Bifur se figea en entendant soudain un cri, en cherchant l'origine. Il finit par la trouver. Une sorte de canard jaune était dans l'eau et semblait... se noyer ? Aussi bizarre lui fut l'idée qu'un canard ne sache pas nager, le nain muet grimpa agilement sur le tronc d'arbre qui surplombait la rivière, enroula ses jambes autour d'une branche d'arbre après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne céderait pas sous son poids, et se laissa tomber afin d'attraper le Pokémon en question et le remonter tant bien que mal sur l'arbre. Il remarqua que ce qu'il avait pris pour un canard ressemblait plus à un ornithorynque mais avec une queue qui n'était pas plate.

Le nain lui demanda par signes s'il allait bien, ce à quoi la bête le regarda de ses grands yeux avant de hocher positivement de la tête. Le cousin de Bofur et Bombur fut étonné qu'il ait comprit et le prit dans ses bras pour pouvoir le ramener sans danger sur la terre ferme.

« _Merci._ » entendit-il le Pokémon lui dire.

Il lui signifia que ce n'était rien par geste, avant que l'ornithorynque ne continue.

« _J'aimerais bien rester avec toi._ » continua la bête.

« _Je m'appelle Zâram. _» se présenta-t-il lorsque Bifur lui posa la question. « _Je suis un Psykokwak et malgré mon nom, je ne sais pas nager. _»

« Zâram. » répéta Bifur qui connaissait ce mot et pouvait le dire sans problème.

« Non Bifur, c'est une rivière, pas un lac ! » lui expliqua Bofur.

Son cousin le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête, puis montra le Psykokwak avant de redire son nom.

« Ah je vois, tu voudrais avoir ce Pokémon là et l'appeler Zâram. » comprit plus ou moins le fabricant de jouets.

Le Psykokwak leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré, et sauta vers la Pokéball qu'Eurielle lançait en direction du seul humain à comprendre les Pokémon. Bifur l'attrapa habilement lorsqu'elle arriva vers lui et en libéra Zâram qui leva sa tête vers lui.

« _Si j'ai bien compris, tu t'appelles Bifur c'est ça ? _» s'enquit le Pokémon.

Le nain muet fit signe que oui et lui proposa de monter sur ses épaules.

« _Avec grand plaisir._ » fit Zâram en escaladant le dos de son partenaire. « _Marcher me fait mal aux pattes à un moment._ »

Les autres n'avaient bien entendu rien compris de leur conversation, ce qui amusait grandement Smako et Ostro.

« _J'ignorais qu'un humain pouvait nous comprendre._ » fit l'Absol à Bifur. « _Le mien ne comprends pas tout si je ne mime pas au mieux. _»

Cela sembla grandement amuser le cousin qui fit un large sourire.

« _Tu peux dire à Bombur que je n'aime que la bonne nourriture ?_ » demanda Smako pour sa part. « _La tartelette était délicieuse mais il n'y en avait pas assez malheureusement. _»

« _Et à Bofur que je veux le même chapeau que lui sinon je lui prendrais tous les jours. _» rigola Ostro, avant de s'avancer vers son dresseur pour lui sauter dessus et lui prendre son couvre-chef. « _Smako, tu peux me le mettre s'il te plaît ? _»

« Hé ! » s'exclama Bofur alors que le Goinfrex s'exécutait et coiffait son nouvel ami du chapeau.

Le fabricant de jouets vit que son cousin était hilare, et ce dernier lui expliqua donc par gestes les requêtes des deux Pokémon.

« Je te prendrais un chapeau quand je le pourrais. » fit le nain en récupérant le dit chapeau. « En attendant, celui-ci est le mien. »

Et Bifur fut bien content que son cousin, si attaché à son couvre-chef, ne puisse pas comprendre ce que Ostro venait de répondre.

« Bien, à qui le tour ? » demanda Eurielle lorsqu'ils revinrent.

Les nains semblèrent hésiter... du moins jusqu'à ce que Thorïn prennent les choses en main.

« Dori, Nori, Ori, vous y allez avec notre cambrioleur, histoire qu'il serve un peu à quelque chose. » décida-t-il.

Dori soupira et se leva, alors qu'Ori, plongé dans le livre sur lequel il était en train d'écrire lui seul savait quoi, n'avait pas entendu et continuait tranquillement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Son frère Nori l'attrapa par le col et le releva, lui faisant lâcher maladroitement son livre.

« Mais ! Nori, tu vois bien que je faisais quelque chose.. » râla le plus jeune des trois en récupérant son précieux manuscrit.

« C'est à notre tour d'aller attraper des Poké-machins. » expliqua plus calmement Dori en tempérant son petit frère.

« Sur ordre de Thorïn. » rappela Nori avant que son petit frère n'ouvre la bouche pour protester.

Ori soupira, mais ne voulait pas désobéir au roi des nains, aussi suivit-il bon gré mal gré ses deux frères, Bilbo et Eurielle.

« Excusez-moi, mais qui est qui ? » demanda la dresseuse qui commençait à être complètement perdu avec tout ces noms aussi étranges les uns que les autres.

« Je m'appelle Dori. » fit le plus âgé qui avait une coiffure assez compliquée à faire.

« Moi c'est Nori. » continua le nain, dont Eurielle ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait réussi à se coiffer de manière à ressembler au haut d'une étoile.

« Et moi Ori. » termina le dernier qui avait son livre sous le bras et qui n'avait qu'une simple coupe avec quelques petites tresses.

« Je te rassure Eurielle, j'ai parfois du mal aussi à me souvenir de tous. » lui confia Bilbo qui était suivi par Bleuet.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire et ils continuèrent leur route dans les hautes herbes.

« Nori, fais attention où tu marches ! » s'exclama soudain la dresseuse en repérant quelque chose qui se trouvait tout près du nain.

Celui baissa le regard pour voir qu'une sorte de tique velue et jaune se trouvait à ses pieds.

« Heu... Et c'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Cela sembla vexer le minuscule Pokémon, qui lui cracha une _Sécrétion_ dessus, emprisonnant le nain dans un fil de soie collant.

« Un Statitik. » expliqua Eurielle avant de s'écarter face au jet que la bestiole avait lancé sur elle. « Ou je devrais plutôt dire UNE Statitik. »

Bilbo se garda bien de faire une quelconque réflexion sur le caractère bien trempée de cette femelle Pokémon et regardait Dori et Ori tenter de libérer le troisième nain du fil.

Eurielle envoya son Hippopotas sur le terrain, décidant de se débarrasser du Pokémon qui commençait à devenir gênante, mais la tique se faufila par le bas du pantalon de Nori. Ce dernier, apparemment chatouilleux, se mit à se tordre dans tout les sens en éclatant soudain de rire.

La Statitik semblait remonter le long de sa jambe, puis du haut de son corps, sans que personne ne puisse l'attraper. Elle se plaça bientôt sur le nez de sa victime en faisant un sourire satisfait. Louchant pour la voir, Nori ne vit pas que Dori avait attrapé une poêle à frire de son sac et se dirigeait aussi lentement que possible vers le Pokémon électrique pour l'assommer. Seulement, la tique, elle, l'avait bien vu, et attendit le dernier moment avant de sauter dans la chevelure du nain prisonnier qui se fit assommer par son frère.

« Mais c'est pas vrai... » soupira Bilbo alors qu'Ori était plié en deux tant il riait et avait récupéré sa plume et son encrier pour écrire ce passage dans son livre, que Nori voyait trente-six étoiles et que Dori se confondait en excuses. Le comique de la situation l'était d'autant plus que les cheveux du nain assommé, parcourus d'électricité, étaient dressés de manière étrange sur sa tête.

Voyant ce spectacle et en partie à cause du fou rire que l'écrivain avait, Eurielle se mit également à rigoler.

La dresseuse ne parvenant pas à reprendre son sérieux, Bilbo se décida d'agir. Il se plaça face à Nori avec Bleuet et une Pokéball qu'il avait pris dans le sac de la jeune femme.

« Nori, tu veux que je l'attrape ? » demanda le hobbit au nain.

Ce dernier hocha de la tête.

« Hé Statitik, montre-toi ! » fit le semi-homme. « J'aimerais t'affronter ! »

La tique sortit des cheveux de l'assommé et se mit face à lui, le regardant de ses quatre yeux.

« Bien, Bleuet _Vive-Attaque_ ! » ordonna Bilbo qui était un peu plus sûr de lui après son dernier combat et connaissant les effets de l'attaque qu'il utilisait.

Le petit Riolu courut à toute vitesse vers son adversaire, qui était si petite qu'elle fit un vol plané. Pour revenir sur le terrain, elle se servit de sa _Sécrétion_ pour revenir au sol sans plus de dommages qu'elle n'en avait déjà reçu.

La tique resta légèrement en retrait de son adversaire et lui lança de loin une attaque qui semblait aspirer l'énergie de Bleuet. Heureusement, cela ne sembla pas beaucoup l'affecter car il repartit aussitôt à l'attaque, utilisant la même capacité que précédemment. La Statitik se retrouva projetée contre un rocher qui l'assomma.

« Heu... je pense qu'il est temps. » fit Bilbo en faisant signe à son partenaire de revenir auprès de lui.

Le hobbit fit grossir la Pokéball et la lança en direction de la tique. La sphère rouge et blanche aspira le Pokémon Insecte et électrique, avant de rouler à cause de la pente jusqu'à la main de Nori.

Le nain commençait enfin à reprendre ses esprits et cherchait des yeux le Pokémon au moment où la Pokéball se stabilisa enfin et où il mit la main dessus.

« Tu t'en es débarrassé ? » demanda-t-il avec reconnaissance.

« Regarde ta main. » sourit Eurielle qui se retenait à nouveau de ne pas rire.

Nori fit ce qu'on lui demandait et regarda d'un air étrange la Pokéball qu'il avait dans sa main droite. « C'est à qui ? »

« Elle est à toi maintenant. » rit cette fois la dresseuse en voyant l'air déboussolé du nain.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Nori, croyant à une blague.

« Si tu veux mon avis, attends tout à l'heure pour la faire sortir et lui choisir un nom. » proposa le Semi-Homme, gêné.

Ils repartirent. Nori était en train de maudire Bilbo jusqu'à la centième génération, alors que ce dernier se confondait en excuses en tentant sans succès d'expliquer que le nain lui avait dis qu'il voulait bien l'avoir. Bien entendu, Ori et Eurielle étaient morts de rire alors que Dori, bien qu'amusé, tentait de calmer son petit frère pour qu'il ne tue pas le hobbit avant l'heure.

Bon, ça, c'était avant que Dori ne tombe tête la première après s'être pris les pieds dans quelque chose qui venait de sortir du sol. Il se retourna en pestant contre les racines traîtres, avant de voir un petit crocodile marron avec ce qui ressemblait à un bandeau noir autour de ses yeux ricaner.

« Ah ! Quand je t'avais dis que ces créatures voulaient notre mort ! » affirma Nori alors que de nouveau, leur petit frère était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable lorsque le Pokémon en question planta ses crocs dans le sacs de Dori pour ne plus le lâcher.

« Enlève-moi ça ! » fit le plus âgé des nains présents.

Nori attrapa le petit crocodile par les pattes de derrière et tira aussi fort qu'il le put, sans pour autant réussir à le détacher. Passablement énervé, le Pokémon balança sa queue de droite à gauche pour lui faire lâcher prise, ce qui marcha extraordinairement bien.

« Je crois que ce Mascaïman t'aime bien Dori. » s'amusa Eurielle en voyant qu'il ne voulait toujours pas lâché le nain. « Tu veux rester avec lui Mascaïman ? »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le Pokémon lâcha sa prise pour hocher de la tête vigoureusement, un grand sourire dévoilant ses crocs.

« Tss. » siffla le nain. « D'accord. »

La dresseuse lui passa une des balles pour qu'il puisse le capturer, ce qu'il fit sans problème.

« Bon, il ne reste qu'Ori. » fit joyeusement la jeune femme alors qu'ils avaient repris leur marche de nouveau.

Mais le plus jeune des nains semblait ne pas beaucoup apprécier les différents Pokémon qu'il croisaient. Il commençait à être désespéré, lorsqu'il entendit un chant venant d'au dessus de lui. Il leva la tête pour en chercher l'origine, et vit un oiseau dont le corps était vert, les ailes noires et blanches, et une sorte de plume rouge sur la tête qui le faisait ressembler à un indien. Ori s'assit, alors que Dori et Nori, qui avaient vu qu'il s'était arrêté, râlaient car ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils tournaient en rond.

« Chut. » leur fit signe leur cousin.

Eurielle leva les yeux vers le chanteur, puis sourit en le reconnaissant.

« C'est un Natu. » expliqua-t-elle doucement aux autres. « Et celui-ci a l'air d'aimer chanter. »

Entendant cela, Ori tourna la tête vers la dresseuse.

« Est ce que je pourrais l'avoir ? S'il te plaît ? » minauda-t-il avec de grands yeux pétillants. « Mais laisse-le finir son chant hein ? »

Bilbo sourit. Il ne connaissait pas encore cet aspect de la personnalité du nain, et le voir aimer autant quelque chose, lui qui avait son nez toujours dans son carnet de voyage ou dans ses dessins, lui faisait plaisir. Ce nain là avait la passion de tout art et de ce fait, était sans doute le moins rustre...et également le plus dans la lune.

Sentant l'attention des humains revenir vers lui, le Natu s'arrêta de chanter et s'envola pour se poser en face d'Ori, qui avait sorti sa flûte, tentant de reproduire l'air que sifflait l'oiseau vert. Il joua la première partie du chant, puis le Pokémon, intrigué, repris la deuxième. Les deux se lancèrent finalement dans une sorte de concours où Ori devait rejouer ce que chantait le Natu. Satisfait lorsque le nain reproduisit sans faute sa dernière partie qui était pourtant ardue, le Natu émit une trille joyeuse et s'envola pour se poser sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

« Je pense que tu l'as conquis. » s'amusa Eurielle en lui tendant une Pokéball. « Je pense qu'il voudra bien entrer là-dedans. »

Le scribe prit prudemment la sphère rouge et blanche dans sa main et la montra au Pokémon oiseau.

« Qu'est ce que tu en dis, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Le Natu gazouilla et toucha de son bec le bouton blanc qui fit s'ouvrir la balle et l'aspira à l'intérieur.

« J'ai bien envie de t'appeler Stravinsky. » expliqua Ori lorsqu'il eut laissé ressortir le Pokémon.

Ce dernier sembla peser le pour et le contre et approuva d'une trille en sautillant sur l'épaule du nain pour trouver la position qui lui conviendrait le mieux.

« Bon, je crois que l'on peut retourner voir les autres. » fit finalement Dori, souriant devant l'air ravi de son cousin.

Le plus vieux tapa l'instant suivant sur la main de son frère qui s'était dirigée vers le sac de Bilbo. Le voleur se renfrogna d'avoir été pris sur le fait et marcha devant, grommelant après son aîné qui l'empêchait de faire son travail.

Lorsque le petit groupe revint auprès du restant de la compagnie, Eurielle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre.

« Nous n'avons plus le temps pour la chasse aux Pokémon aujourd'hui. » soupira-t-elle. « Nous y retournerons demain. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Nori et Dori, qui avaient finis par laisser sortir leurs partenaires à la demande des deux jeunes princes de la lignée de Durïn, avaient fini par leur trouver des noms. La Statitik caractérielle trouva le surnom Adda parfait pour elle, alors que le Mascaïman de Dori fut affublé du nom de Seth.

« Eurielle, est ce que tu pourrais me dire où se trouve la salle de bains s'il te plaît ? » demanda Bilbo alors qu'ils étaient rentrés et que Bombur préparait, de nouveau, le repas, avec l'aide cette fois de Dominic et d'Óïn.

La jeune femme se retourna vers le hobbit, baissant les yeux pour pouvoir le voir. Il lui arrivait à la taille !

« Suis-moi, je vais te montrer. » répondit-elle finalement. Se rendant à l'étage, la dresseuse lui montra la salle d'eau et tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin, avant de retourner en bas pour surveiller Fili et Kili qui s'étaient précipités dans le jardin avec Ko'k et Qizil pour savoir lequel des deux étaient le plus fort.

Le Semi-Homme décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller prendre une douche, et de s'occuper dans le même temps de Bleuet qui s'était quelque peu sali dans la journée. Aussi s'enferma-t-il dans la salle de bain avec son partenaire pour pouvoir se délasser d'un voyage où il n'avait pas eu ce loisir, hormis peut-être à Fondcombe.

« Où est Bilbo ? » demanda Bofur alors qu'il cherchait des yeux le hobbit, ne le trouvant pas le moins du monde, pour une raison que les autres ignoraient.

« Il est à la salle de bain. » expliqua Eurielle. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne le voyais pas. » fit le fabricant de jouets. « J'ai cru qu'on l'avait perdu en cours de route. »

« Ce n'aurait pas été une grosse perte. » grommela dans sa barbe Thorïn, qui pensait encore que le Semi-Homme était parfaitement inutile.

Bofur se garda bien de répliquer, et après que la dresseuse lui eut indiqué où se situait la salle qu'il cherchait, il se rendit à l'étage, suivi de près par Ostro.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir ressortir le hobbit, les cheveux trempés, et Bleuet l'air aussi mouillé que lui.

« L'eau vous manquait à ce point maître Sacquet ? » le taquina le nain en lui ébouriffant de plus belle ses cheveux bouclés.

« Je dois dire qu'être propre commençait en effet à me manquer. » admit sérieusement le hobbit. « Pourquoi ne point faire de même maître Bofur ? »

Disant cela, le hobbit avait un sourire malicieux, il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit dans l'habitude des nains de prendre régulièrement un bain. La grimace de Bofur le lui confirma.

« J'en ai pris un il y a six mois de cela ! » s'étouffa-t-il à moitié comme si il l'avait pris la veille.

« Et je pense que notre hôte serait contente de savoir que tous les nains n'ont pas une hygiène déplorable. » continua Bilbo en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

« C'est même pas vrai d'abord. » marmonna le fabricant de jouets en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.

« Donc, » conclut malicieusement le Semi-Homme, « cela ne vous dérangera pas le moins du monde de vous rendre dans cette salle de bains afin d'y prendre votre douche. »

Le nain au chapeau ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau, ne sachant que répondre. Ce fut finalement son Absol qui le poussa d'un petit coup de tête dans la salle d'eau et Bofur s'y enferma bon gré mal gré, pestant après les hobbit qui étaient si propres et les humains qui aimaient eux aussi la propreté, bien que ça ne semblait pas être le cas pour tous. Derrière la porte, Bilbo s'assura d'entendre l'eau de la douche couler pendant plusieurs minutes avant de partir d'un air satisfait. Tous les nains n'étaient peut-être pas si irrécupérables que cela finalement...

Ce n'est que lorsque Bofur se retrouva à table pour pouvoir manger que les autres remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le fabricant de jouets.

« Ton chapeau est de travers. » se mit à rire Fili.

« Tes tresses sont défaites. » rigola de son côté Kili. Un nain sans tresses, ça ne se voyait pas !

« Par ma barbe ! » s'exclama Glóïn qui se trouvait à côté de lui en fronçant le nez de dégoût. « Tu empestes le savon. »

« Je vais vous passer un savon à vous aussi si vous ne cessez point avec vos bêtises ! » répondit Bofur en remettant son chapeau correctement.

Quant à ses tresses, jamais il n'avouerait qu'il était bien incapable de pouvoir les refaire. C'était une honte pour son espèce de ne pas savoir tresser. Seul son frère le savait et ce dernier ne parlait pas suffisamment, encore moins pour ce genre de chose. Aussi Bofur était rassuré que Bombur se taise à ce sujet avant de regarder Ostro s'ébrouer. Le nain eut un sourire malicieux, il avait bien fait payer à son Absol son petit geste pour l'obliger à entrer dans cet enfer qu'était une salle d'eau. Il lui avait également prodigué une bonne douche en faisant bien attention à sa corne si tranchante. Ils avaient fini par apprécier le moment tout les deux, et comme pour ses tresses, le fabricant de jouets ne l'avouerait jamais aux autres nains.

Après le repas et avoir aidé à débarrasser la table, Bofur et Bilbo se retrouvèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient avec Eurielle. Cette dernière cependant, était actuellement en train de discuter avec les deux princes d'Erebor qui voulaient en savoir plus sur leurs partenaires, aussi étaient-ils seuls avec Bleuet et Ostro.

« Est-ce que je pourrais te demander un service ? » demanda soudainement Bofur alors qu'ils discutaient jusque là des différents Pokémon qu'ils avaient pu croiser jusqu'à maintenant.

« Bien sûr. » lui répondit le hobbit, espérant enfin servir à quelque chose.

Le nain hésita, puis finalement se lança.

« Est ce que... est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider pour refaire mes tresses ? »

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche en un O parfait. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce genre de service.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-il finalement après avoir recouvré ses esprits. « Mais pourquoi tu.. »

« Je ne sais pas les faire. » le coupa le fabricant de jouets en fermant douloureusement les yeux, attendant une éventuelle moquerie qui bien entendu, ne vint jamais.

« En quoi est-ce mal ? » s'enquit le hobbit en s'asseyant auprès de Bofur avec une brosse qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bains dans la main.

« Un nain qui ne sait pas faire ça est assez mal vu. » avoua le nain alors que le Semi-Homme s'attelait à la tâche difficile de démêler la tignasse du nain qui avait du enlever son chapeau.

« C'est pour ça que tu portes un chapeau ? Pour éviter d'avoir trop de tresses à faire ? »

Le brun approuva d'une grimace, puis reporta son attention sur Ostro qui était couché sur ses jambes. Aussi Bilbo se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait, avant de réfléchir...

« Tu les veux où tes tresses au juste ? »

Le nain le lui expliqua calmement et le hobbit se remit à la tâche en se promettant d'apprendre au fabricant de jouets ce qu'il avait tant besoin de savoir faire.

« J'ai fini ! » s'exclama finalement le semi-homme en montrant le résultat de son travail dans le miroir qui se trouvait dans la pièce. « Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

« Oui. » murmura Bofur. « Merci maître hobbit. »

Bilbo fit un petit sourire, se leva et récupéra au passage Bleuet qui s'était endormi durant le processus à même le sol. Eurielle revint de sa longue entrevue avec Fili et Kili, apparemment exténuée et ne fit donc pas attention au fait que le nain avait retrouvé ses tresses pendant son absence.

Le lendemain, Eurielle était bien décidée à ce que Glóïn, Óïn, Balïn, Dwalïn et Thorïn aient enfin leurs propres Pokémon afin qu'ils puissent traverser sans grand danger la forêt de Neuvartault. Aussi décida-t-elle que les cinq nains l'accompagneraient pendant que les autres se baladeraient en ville ou dans le parc de Quarellis s'ils voulaient apprendre à connaître leurs partenaires.

« Si vous voyez un Pokémon qui vous intéresse, vous me le dîtes. » prévint-elle ces cinq accompagnateurs.

« Vous voulez que l'on vous apprenne à faire des tresses ? » demanda Óïn, son cornet dans son oreille mais surtout le sourd de la compagnie.

La dresseuse manqua de s'étouffer en avalant de travers l'eau qu'elle avait avalé, prise d'un nouveau fou rire.

« Je pense avoir une idée vous concernant Óïn. » fit malicieusement la jeune femme.

Ils avancèrent donc, avant de tomber sur un Pokémon qui s'entraînait à l'art des combats contre un arbres, ses petits poings martelant régulièrement le tronc qui s'amincissait de plus en plus sous ses coups.

« Il a la même coupe que toi dans ta jeunesse. » sourit Balïn en se tournant vers son petit frère, qui était cependant plus grand de taille que lui.

« Et je dois dire que ce gaillard me plaît. » répondit Dwalïn en hochant de la tête. « Miss Eurielle.. »

« C'est un Machoc. »

La susnommée s'avança, et engagea un match contre le Pokémon de type Combat. Lorsque, après un court combat contre son Simiabraz, elle le captura, la jeune femme laissa le nain guerrier ramasser la Pokéball et en laisser ressortir son occupant, qu'il nomma Punchy.

Pendant que les nains cherchaient d'eux même un Pokémon qui pourrait leur plaire, Eurielle cherchait elle plutôt dans les airs, à la recherche d'une espèce bien particulière qui serait terriblement pratique pour le nain malentendant.

Elle cherchait toujours lorsque Glóïn remarqua une sorte de lionceau bleu et noir, avec une étoile à quatre branches au bout de sa queue.

« Mon petit Gimli adorerait celui-ci. » fit-il sérieusement, les yeux pétillants.

« Un Lixy. » sourit la jeune femme en se préparant au combat à nouveau. Elle eut quelques difficultés cette fois à capturer le Pokémon en question qui se libéra la première fois de la Pokéball. Cependant, la deuxième il y resta, au plus grand bonheur du trésorier de la compagnie qui récupéra la sphère rouge et blanche et qui renomma le Lixy Ouranos.

Celui qui trouva le Pokémon qui lui conviendrait ensuite fut le sage Balïn. À vrai dire, ils étaient plutôt à côté de rochers, faisant une petite pause pour se désaltérer, lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil un d'eux bouger. La dresseuse leur avait alors expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un Racaillou, et, afin de taquiner son grand frère, Dwalïn avait affirmé qu'il lui ressemblait, car il était petit et gros. La réplique en elle-même avait vexé le Pokémon qui s'était jeté sur lui. Heureusement, le nain avait de bons réflexes en tant que guerrier, de même que son Machoc qui s'était placé rapidement entre eux deux et avait lancé son attaque _Casse-Brique, _sonnant pour un temps le Pokémon Roche.

« Miss Eurielle, pourrais-je avoir une de vos balles je vous prie ? » demanda la nain à la longue barbe blanche.

La jeune femme lui tendit donc une Pokéball – elle leur avait expliqué leur fonctionnement avant qu'ils ne partent à la chasse – et Balïn la lança sur le Racaillou. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de savoir que sa capture était une réussite. Préférant réfléchir au calme, Balïn rangea la sphère à sa ceinture pour ne pas retarder les autres, d'autant qu'il était déjà près de onze heures.

Thorïn était assez compliqué à contenter. En effet, le roi sous la montagne ne voulait pas d'un Pokémon qui ne soit pas digne de son rang et donc, avait tendance à rejeter chaque propositions de la dresseuse quand elle voyait un Pokémon. Le chef était donc un peu morose, avant qu'Eurielle ne pousse un cri de joie.

« J'ai trouvé ce qui te conviendrait parfaitement Óïn ! » s'exclama-t-elle, la tête levée vers les branches d'un arbres à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Tu avais un éléphant en daim ? » répéta le nain sourd en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment cette interjection.

« Levez la tête. » soupira la jeune femme, ne sachant si elle devait rire ou désespérer.

« Excellente idée, un levier nous permettra de soulever plus facilement la bête en effet. »

Balïn retenait lui son envie de rire en le dissimulant derrière un sourire. On ne changerait pas ce nain là !

Aussi Eurielle prit-elle les devant, attrapa le bras du nain pour l'emmener avec elle et lui fit lever la tête vers l'oiseau dont la tête noire ressemblait à une note de musique. Le reste de son corps était tout en couleur.

« Un Pijako. » fit-elle suffisamment fort pour que le nain l'entende.

« Mais que voulez-vous faire à Bamako ? » s'enquit celui-ci. Apparemment il avait oublié d'enlever le chiffon qu'il avait mis dans sa corne pour étouffer le son des harpes lorsqu'ils étaient à Fondcombe.

« Peu importe. » lui fit signe la dresseuse en engageant le combat contre le Pokémon Vol.

Comme pour les autres, elle n'eut pas de mal à l'attraper et invita le nain à ses côtés à ramasser la Pokéball.

« C'est lui Bamako ? » s'enquit Óïn après avoir libéré le Pijako.

Eurielle soupira, et se contenta de hocher de la tête pour ne pas avoir à expliquer quelque chose qu'il comprendrait de travers.

Le petit groupe tournait en rond depuis près d'une heure. La faute à Thorïn qui ne trouvait décidément pas chaussure à son pied royal. Ce dernier pestait constamment et Balïn était le seul à tenter encore de le raisonner, sans succès cependant. Eurielle avait abandonné depuis longtemps et se contentait de tourner la tête vers le leader dès qu'ils croisaient un Pokémon quelconque.

Soudain, le nain au sang bleu se figea, il avait trouvé une meute de Malosse, qui s'apparentaient à des loups noirs et rouges, avec une sorte de masque blanc sur la tête. Celui qui semblait être le chef de la meute se plaça soudain entre les nains et le reste des Malosse afin de les protéger. Un deuxième se plaça à sa droite, montrant lui aussi les crocs.

« C'est exactement lui qu'il me faut. » sourit enfin Thorïn en montrant le chef de la horde. « Un chef qui n'a pas peur de se mettre en danger pour protéger le reste du groupe. »

La jeune femme soupira, elle n'était pas sûre que c'était une bonne idée de capturer le chef d'une meute, mais elle savait aussi que le roi sous la montagne n'en démordrait pas. Aussi se pencha-t-elle vers le Pokémon tout doucement.

« Désolée Malosse, mais Thorïn ici présent est roi des nains d'Erebor et voudrait absolument que tu deviennes son partenaire. » lui expliqua la dresseuse. « Je sais que tu es le chef de ta meute et que cela risque de leur porter préjudice, malheureusement, je ne peux pas le lui expliquer car il est aussi têtu qu'un Kokiyas... »

Afin de pouvoir comprendre, elle avait fait sortir son Simiabraz, lui faisant signe de ne pas attaquer. Le chef de meute consulta les autres, puis parla avec le singe de combat. Ce dernier s'adressa donc à sa dresseuse qui arrivait à peu près à le comprendre.

« Je sais bien que tu t'inquiètes de savoir qui protégera ta meute ensuite. » répondit la jeune femme. « Il n'y a pas un second pour reprendre ce rôle ? J'avoue ne pas savoir comment fonctionnent les meutes. »

Grâce au Pokémon d'Eurielle, le Malosse lui expliqua donc qu'en cas de mort ou de capture du mâle Alpha, qui était donc le chef du clan, un combat s'engageait entre les autres mâles afin de déterminer qui serait le meilleur pour protéger ceux qui étaient encore là. De plus, comme elle l'apprit, sa meute avait été réduite à six membres. Deux d'entre eux étaient encore des bébés et ne pouvaient, pour le moment, aspirer à être des chefs. Il y avait deux femelles, puis deux mâles, le deuxième étant le ''bras droit''. S'il venait donc à accepter de se battre et à se faire capturer, le second deviendrait donc l'Alpha sans combat. Hors, comme l'apprit la dresseuse, un combat pour être Alpha prouvait la force du vainqueur... Cela risquait d'être vraiment compliqué.

« Bon alors qu'attendez-vous ? » s'impatienta Thorïn qui commençait à trouver le temps long.

« Nous risquons de les mettre en mauvaise posture si nous capturons l'Alpha. » expliqua Eurielle calmement. « Car il n'y a que deux mâles adultes dans cette meute qui sont Alpha et second. »

« Le second deviendra Alpha, je ne vois pas où est le problème. » argumenta le roi d'Erebor.

« Sans doute, mais il n'aura pas prouvé sa valeur.. »

Le Malosse la coupa soudain. D'après ce qu'elle comprit, il acceptait de faire un combat contre le roi des nains et qu'il pourrait le capturer s'il parvenait à le vaincre en combat. Apparemment la meute s'était concertée et avait pris cette décision. Ils s'étaient éloignés, afin de suivre le combat de loin mais en sécurité.

Lorsque la dresseuse lui expliqua, Thorïn eut un sourire, celui qu'il ne réservait habituellement qu'à ses neveux.

« Je le combattrais par moi-même. » affirma-t-il.

« Ne dites pas de bêtises, vous allez être brûlé ! » expliqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne pourrait pas le raisonner. Le nain ramassa l'écorce d'un chêne pour en faire un bouclier. À défaut de le protéger efficacement du feu, cela lui permettrait au moins de ne pas directement finir en cendres.

Les deux chefs se mirent en place. Le Pokémon montra ses crocs, tandis que Thorïn poussa un cri dans le but d'effrayer un maximum son adversaire. S'il était surpris, ce dernier ne le montra pas, Il commença par cracher un épais brouillard, afin de se dissimuler à la vue du nain. Ce dernier resta sur ses gardes, mais sa détermination à avoir ce Pokémon ne fit qu'augmenter. Il sortit Orcrist de son fourreau afin de parer d'éventuelles attaques de loin, et il fut rapidement servi lorsqu'un boule d'énergie noire sortit du brouillard pour venir dans sa direction. Il para le coup grâce à son épée elfique, puis se retourna en entendant un grondement derrière lui. Il mit aussitôt son bouclier de chêne devant lui, et le Malosse ne put que planter ses crocs dans l'écorce épaisse.

Vu que le Pokémon ne lâchait pas sa prise, il le repoussa avec le pied. Le loup de type Feu et Ténèbres lâcha sa prise sur le bras pour s'attaquer cette fois à la jambe de Thorïn qui était moins protégée. Le roi d'Erebor grimaça lorsque les crocs se refermèrent sur son genou et il donna un coup de son bouclier sur la tête du Pokémon, le sonnant suffisamment pour qu'il lâche prise. Le Malosse secoua plusieurs fois la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, puis décidant que ce bouclier commençait à devenir embêtant, il lança quelques flammes en sa direction. Avec l'aide du vent qui s'était levé dans la matinée, le bois prit feu et le nain dû le jeter avant d'avoir tout l'avant bras brûlé.

Le Malosse se décida pour une nouvelle attaque _Ball'Ombre_, mais comme pour la première qu'il avait lancé en début de combat, Thorïn la contra à l'aide de son épée. Il savait que ses flammes n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour pouvoir le brûler efficacement, aussi ne lui restait-il que le corps à corps avec l'attaque _Morsure._

Le roi d'Erebor, sans son bouclier fétiche, avait changé son épée de main et la tenait maintenant avec la droite. Aussi le Pokémon se jeta-t-il en priorité sur ce bras là pour éviter de se faire toucher par Orcrist.

Thorïn serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur lorsque les crocs du loup se refermèrent sur son bras droit et il fit passer son épée à sa main gauche pour assommer le Malosse avec la garde de son arme.

Le Pokémon lâcha prise, du sang s'écoulait de son museau où Thorïn l'avait frappé, et le nain saignait également au bras et à la jambe. Si l'Alpha tenta de se relever pour continuer, il abandonna vite en perdant petit à petit ses forces.

« Il suffit Thorïn. » fit Eurielle en sortant une Pokéball de son sac en essayant de garder ses esprits face au liquide rougeâtre qui tâchait petit à petit la fourrure du Pokémon et les vêtements du nain.

Elle le lança sur le Malosse, dont la capture fut un succès. Thorïn, satisfait, alla ramasser la sphère rouge et blanche avant de se retourner.

« Il va falloir aller vous soigner maintenant. » fit la dresseuse qui leur faisait face, les poings sur les hanches. « Et je vous accompagnerais jusqu'à Neuvartault, pour vous expliquer quels sont les bâtiments importants qu'on ne trouve malheureusement pas à Quarellis. »

Óïn, en bon guérisseur qu'il était, s'affairait déjà sur le bras et la jambe du roi sous la montagne, et après plusieurs minutes, ils purent se remettre enfin en route pour la ville, afin de rejoindre les autres et de se préparer à la traversée de la forêt.


End file.
